Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 3
by stargatesg1fan1
Summary: This is the sequel to Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 2. If you haven't figured it out by now this is a somewhat Gary-Stu story with a harem. Harry/Annabeth/Choria/Furusia/Aphrodite/Thalia/Zoe /Artemis. God-Like-Harry. Reality Travel Premise. Longer smuttier version posted on other sites which allow adult content. You've never read a crossover like this before.
1. Chapter 1

Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 3 - The Titan's Curse

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. I believe most of these universes are owned by J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. Check out Riordan's work because he is one of my favorite authors. Rowling just created a universe that is fun to play in but ended really messed up.

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

AN:

Harry's current lovers:

Annabeth Chase played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia played by Liv Tyler

Aphrodite is played by Sarah Chalke

Thalia is played by Jaimie Alexander

Zoe Nightshade is played by Clemence Poesy

Artemis is played by Julie McNiven

End AN

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

On the Friday before the scheduled winter break for the New Olympus School for Half Bloods the learning institutions unofficial headmaster and creator set out with his two demigoddess lovers Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, to answer the call of their long time friend Grover Underwood, satyr and seeker of Pan. Grover's call came while on a mission for both Camp Half Blood and the New Olympian School, both of which now worked in conjunction to house and train half bloods year round. With Harry's working of a bit of magic potential half blood children of the gods were located much quicker and therefore taken out of danger much sooner from the monstrous enemies of all half bloods. The warlock of course kept the enchanted book modeled after Hogwarts' version to himself because of the select number of people who knew his true nature but the quicker location of potentials was easy enough to explain to Chiron, the Camp Activities Director. The son of Poseidon simply told the three millennia old centaur that the ability to quickly locate potential half bloods was a technique Poseidon taught his favorite offspring. Chiron was one of the select few that knew of Harry's special training if not the wizard's true nature and history of being from outside the centaur's home universe.

The two potentials Grover was sent to check out were not found with the new method but instead with the old one. The duo's difficulty of determination as half bloods was perhaps why Grover needed assistance in the first place was what the trio of lovers thought as they arrived at the Westover Hall Boarding School.

"Oh yeah…this is going to be a blast," Thalia sarcastically declared as her boyfriend's spacious Sedan pulled to a stop in front of the school which looked like the castle of a deranged and morally challenged knight.

"Don't worry Thalia…we've got Percy to handle anything that could possibly harm us," Annabeth teased her boyfriend as she climbed out of the expanded passenger seat where she had sat beside Thalia.

"Damn women…will you never let me live that down? So I got a little overprotective and took out one overzealous monster," Harry muttered as he mock glared at his currently brunette and blonde girlfriends.

Thalia had asked her magical lover to charm her hair a natural blonde color to try out the look. The wise male thought his partner was beautiful in any hair color so carried out the request. The look stuck. A blonde haired blue eyed Thalia was just as attractive as a black haired blue eyed daughter of Zeus.

"Took out…you atomized that sucker so well I doubt it will come back for five hundred years and all because it gave me a little scratch," Thalia was quick to point out with a smirk.

"Fine…you want me to stop being so overbearing I will. I'll give you two space and let you fight your own battles," the green eyed teen promised.

"Thank you love," both females answered in unison as each kissed their favorite male on the lips, one after the other in thanks.

A much happier Harry led the way up to the doors of the school. The sorcerer opened the large oak doors with a creak of protest being emitted from the hinges. The entry hall reminded the reality traveler of Durmstrang the one time the teen had taken the chance to visit the darker magical school. The hall was lined with the tools and banners of battle. The militaristic boarding school didn't have a very welcoming feel to it. The trio proceeded down the hall towards where they could hear dance music emanating from.

Not far into the hall the three teens were stopped by two adults, a male and a female teacher.

"What are you three doing here?" The stiffly walking woman demanded of the new arrivals.

"We were just taking a breather from the atmosphere of the dance. The music was a bit intense. I'm sorry it won't happen again," the skilled sorcerer lied smoothly while lacing magic into his voice.

Behind their backs Thalia and Annabeth both worked their hands to manipulate the Mist, the magical background of their universe, to enforce the tale their lover told. The two demigoddesses didn't have the abilities of a witch per se but they could use their increased higher dimensional presence to manipulate the magic of their universe thanks to the training given to them by Harry. Half bloods were somewhere between a squib and a full on magical of the reality traveling warlock's old universe. In the area of specialty of their divine parent, half bloods surpassed a wizard or witch's abilities. The dark haired mage added a bit of extra power to his voice and the workings of his lovers as he sensed the male teacher was not quite right. The apparent mortal was shrouded in Mist but the teen could tell there was something off.

"Very well Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia but don't let it happen again. Off with you back to the gymnasium," the enchanted female instructor shooed the three teens.

As they approached the gym the trio was met by their friend Grover.

"Good you made it," a relieved satyr announced with a sigh. "Thank the gods you have arrived," the teen added as both beauties hugged their friend before their boyfriend did the same in a manly one armed way, causing the girls to roll their eyes in amusement.

"So what exactly is the problem with the two potentials the animals informed the Council about?" Annabeth questioned her friend.

The Council referred to the Council of Cloven Elders, the ruling body of satyrs. The animals of the world would sometimes smell possible half bloods and inform the satyrs who could all speak their language.

"Not just potentials anymore. They are both half bloods indeed. I am quite sure of it. The sister is twelve while the brother is ten. I can't tell their parentage but they are both powerful," explained the disguised human goat hybrid. "We are running out of time so I called in your help."

"Monsters," Thalia pointedly questioned, having sensed something off in the school as well.

"One, a Dr. Thorn," the satyr agreed with a nod. "Every time I try to get close he is always there. He doesn't know for sure but he definitely suspects. With this being the last day of term Thorn won't leave without knowing for sure." When Grover described Thorn the trio informed their friend that they had already met the disguised monster. "What is the battle plan?"

"We are going to dance of course," the green eyed wizard declared with a grin at his girlfriends.

In the typical junior high fashion the dance consisted of guys standing on one side of the brightly decorated gym as girls moved around in large groups. The girls would occasionally gang up on one male and while shrieking and laughing draw pictures on his face in lipstick.

"That would be them," Grover announced as he indicated the two half bloods. "Bianca and Nico di Angela," the teen added.

The trio of lovers examined the siblings. Bianca and her younger brother both sported smooth black hair and olive complexions. The two were arguing as Nico fiddled with a deck of trading cards. Tuning in his enhanced hearing the phoenix animagus could pick up that Bianca was scolding Nico for wandering about. The older half blood felt that something wasn't right.

"Do they know?" Annabeth questioned Grover.

"I haven't told them but their scent is becoming stronger so I think they are starting to suspect something. It won't be much longer before Dr. Thorn can confirm their status from smell alone," Grover replied.

When half bloods realize what they are their scent becomes stronger due to the fact that they subconsciously start tapping into some of the attributes inherited from their divine parents. Hormones that mortals don't possess pump through the children of the gods. The more powerful demigods and demigoddesses like Harry and Thalia smelled even stronger to those with the ability to detect such scents. The part-firebird teen thought his lovers smelled even more exotic due to their divine heritage.

Just then Dr. Thorn entered the gym and stared directly at the four campers.

"Well I guess he shook that whammy off pretty quick," Thalia observed. "We had best intermingle a bit to throw him off the scent. Three powerful half bloods should smell stronger than two just realizing children of the gods. Come on goat boy, let's dance," Thalia ordered while grabbing the satyr, not giving the whisker sporting teen a chance to protest.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Harry requested of Annabeth with a formal bow while slipping into his most suave demeanor.

"I would be delighted good sir," the gray eyed beauty answered as she took her lover's hand and allowed herself to be swept into his embrace.

The couple's dance was a bit off given the music, Jesse McCartney, so with a casual flick of his hand the son of Poseidon changed the tune to something more in line with slow dancing. Annabeth fit nicely in Harry's arms, molding herself to the warlock's form. The dark haired male was much taller than both of his beautiful mates due to his shape shifting abilities.

"So what was that letter about you got earlier from your father? I could tell it upset you," the perceptive boyfriend queried gently as the pair slow danced around the gym, one of the few couples doing so but neither teen minding.

Annabeth stiffened for a moment before relaxing in the embrace of the one person she felt most comfortable with besides Thalia.

"My dad is moving to San Francisco," the daughter of Athena whispered sadly. "He is researching for his new book but did say I could go with him."

"I am sorry honey," Harry comforted his partner.

The warlock had been instructed in the actual history of his new universe and not just the mythology by his father. Poseidon wanted his heir well versed in the politics of the gods, monsters, and everything in between. San Francisco was located next to the mountain where the Titan Lord Atlas and Kronos' right hand follower nicknamed the General was imprisoned. The Mountain of Despair as it was also called was located next to the Garden of the Hesperides. Because Titan magic still lingered heavily in the area monsters were attracted like moths to a flame. Half bloods were always attacked in the area so could not live there, at least for very long without being eaten.

"He should know better," Annabeth muttered.

"Yes he should," the mage agreed. Looking for something to change the subject and cheer up his lover the warlock next asked, "What were those other two letters about…the one that had you and Thalia in tears from laughing so hard?"

An amused grin appeared on the previously sad female's face at the memory.

"Oh…those letters," the brilliant young woman began. "Artemis sent brochures and invitation letters via Hermes' services. That prude still thinks we're both _pure_ enough for her little girl scouts club."

Harry was now grinning widely at his girlfriend's explanation. Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and basically the goddess of pure (virgin) girls, was always trying to find new hand maidens to induct into her group of hunters. As a rule the girls were a snobbish lot and a bunch of man haters. For promising eternal chastity the hunters get immortality. Aphrodite was definitely not Artemis' biggest fan.

"Thalia and I virgins…so funny," Annabeth snickered.

The grin disappeared off Harry's face as he noticed something was wrong.

"They're gone," the warrior wizard announced as he gazed at where the di Angelas had been earlier.

"I will go find Grover and Thalia. You go after them," Annabeth hurriedly whispered before shooting off into the crowd.

"I swear…they always forget I can contact them telepathically," Harry muttered as he hurried out of the gymnasium. "Oh well, it's probably better this way. Now they will be in less danger," the sorcerer mused to himself as his keen sense of smell tracked the two half bloods and the distinct monstrous scent of Dr. Thorn.

The skilled warlock stalked the monster and the two half bloods as Dr. Thorn led the pair down a dark hallway by the scruffs of their necks. The two teens and one monster were not aware of the powerful predator that melded with the shadows via magic. Harry was cloaked in invisibility as he tapped into his phoenix powers and floated a dozen feet above the ground while Thorn led the two scared half bloods along a snowy path lit by an older style of lanterns.

As the woods thinned around the path Thorn announced, "There is a clearing ahead where we will summon your ride."

"What Ride?" Bianca demanded with fear permeating her voice. "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence girl," Thorn growled.

"Don't talk to my sister like that," Nico spoke up, impressive for someone his age in his current situation.

A few moments later the monster growled out, "Stop here."

A dark cliff which dropped off into the sea hundreds of feet below was at the end of the clearing. The observing Harry was intrigued as Thorn took out a cell phone.

"The package, it is ready to deliver," the monster spoke into the device before a warble came back in answer via the walkie-talkie mode of the device.

The wind was blowing too hard even for the immortal warlock's senses to penetrate through. Deciding he wasn't going to get anymore information out of the monster without actually taking a risk the sorcerer stepped out of the shadows. The jumping siblings turned Thorn's attention to the new arrival.

"Perseus Jackson," Thorn growled with an evil glint before a projectile whipped out from behind his back.

Harry had caught the super fast movement because he could move at speeds much greater than any mortal. The warrior deflected Thorn's tail spike with a casual flick of Riptide as the blade appeared from its enchanted storage.

"Is this the best you've got monster?" The sorcerer taunted the beast.

"My employer will make quick work of you soon enough Perseus Jackson but alas I have no time to deal with you for the ride of these two half blood weaklings has arrived," Thorn declared as the sound of a helicopter rapidly approached.

"Where are you taking us?" Nico demanded.

"Hush boy," Thorn rebuked. "Soon you'll have the opportunity to join a grand army or you'll be monster food. The Great Stirring is upon us. The worst and most powerful monsters, monsters unseen for millennia are now awake and will sow destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. Soon my employer will have the most important of all monsters, the one that can bring about the downfall of Olympus."

"So who is your employer?" Harry probed but Thorn never got the chance to answer because at that moment an invisible Annabeth plowed into the di Angela siblings, knocking the two half bloods away from the cliff.

The immortal teen activated the shield watch gifted to him by his brother Tyson and deflected the next volley of missiles hurled by the monster while Thalia attacked from behind wielding Aegis. Thalia jabbed at Thorn's head with an enchanted spear much like Harry's sword, except Thalia's spear expanded from a can of mace. The concealed monster began to show his true form, swiping at Thalia with a massive clawed paw. Thalia leapt back but was knocked down as the next group of missiles impacted hard against her shield. The warrior wizard had to restrain himself from rushing to his girlfriend's aid, having promised her he wouldn't interfere in her fights even as the sounds of the helicopter grew louder. Grover helped by causing vines to sprout from the ground and entangle the beast's legs via the satyr's enchanting reed pipe music.

Thorn finally took his true shape with a roar which revealed a human head, the body of a lion, and a leathery spiked tail. The manticore was not a pretty sight.

"What is that thing and who are you people?" Bianca demanded.

"A manticore," Annabeth whispered harshly as she fingered some runes carved into her Camp Half Blood necklace.

The enchanted necklace had gone through a further improvement over the course of the past year. Via the link established between Harry and his two lovers' items he had enchanted for them would allow the females to work limited amounts of magic drawn from his wizarding power core. The magic wasn't much of a drain on the son of Poseidon given his power levels but it would certainly make the lives of his lovers easier. Each beauty now had access to their own trunk dimension which they could summon objects from. A switching spell channeled via her runic necklace allowed Annabeth to quickly switch her clothes for the battle armor her boyfriend had crafted for her. The armor was comprised of interwoven layers of basilisk skin and nano-materials which could stop a rail gun round. Given the inertia absorbing field the armor projected identical to the field projected by Harry's shield the wearer of the armor would be able to survive a rail gun shot's kinetic energy as well. Thalia noticed her best female friend's actions and quickly summoned her own enchanted armor.

When Grover had asked about the seemingly magical abilities of the trio they simply explained to their goat hybrid friend that they were wearing the clothing all along but that the Mist had previously been concealing the garments. Mist manipulation was within the capabilities of a half blood.

"Manticores have three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws," Nico declared excitedly.

The warlock surmised the dark haired preteen was talking about the trading cards the boy had been sporting earlier but paid the information little mind during the current conflict as Thorn clawed away the vines and turned towards Nico's shout.

"Down," Annabeth commanded as she covered her two charges with her armored form.

Harry stepped in front of the projectiles once more and deflected them with his shield. Thorn growled in frustration at the lack of effect his tail spikes were having. At that moment a sleek black military helicopter zeroed its lights in on the events in the clearing. The blinding lights of the airship distracted Thalia sufficiently for Thorn to knock aside her shield and swat her with his tail. As the sound of a hunting horn echoed through the woods the son of Poseidon charged in front of the next swing of the manticore's tail, slicing off the tip of the appendage with Riptide.

"You'll pay for that demigod," Thorn roared in rage just as several silver arrows embedded themselves into his side. "You cannot do this to me," the monster yelled before unleashing dozens of his tail spikes into the woods.

Some of the tail spikes were intercepted in mid air and sliced in half so great was the volley of arrows fired. The manticore ripped the arrows free as thirteen girls came from the woods wielding bows.

"Oh wonderful…the Hunters," Thalia muttered as the girls advanced.

It was at that moment that Harry noticed a very familiar vision of beauty. If not for his being in another universe the Hallow Master would have sworn he was looking at Fleur Delacour. The silver haired Hunter of Artemis was wearing a silver circlet that matched her locks.

"Permission to kill my lady," the Fleur lookalike called out.

"This is direct interference and against the Ancient Laws," Thorn wailed in protest.

At that moment the female with the powerful aura Harry had detected approaching at the sound of the horn but had been too distracted to pay too much attention to in the fight stepped from the woods.

"This is not true," Artemis announced. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my mandate. You foul creature are a wild beast. Zoe, permission granted," the red haired beautiful goddess declared as she directed her order at the Fleur lookalike, Zoe.

"You will not get me without a heavy price," Thorn growled as he turned and made as if to flee.

It was at that moment Harry realized the monster's intent but by that time the object was already hurtling at Annabeth. The small object had a strange magic pervading its aura but the enchantment was close enough to some the wizard could cast for him to discern the spell's purpose. As Annabeth's shielded armor absorbed the inertia of the thrown object she locked eyes with her boyfriend. Harry apparated so fast the concussive force of the displaced air at his arrival point acted like a massive flash bang grenade. The immortal green eyed teen's aura blinded even the magical sight of Artemis as the son of Poseidon arrived at his intended destination only to clutch at empty air.

Annabeth had been whisked away by a portkey-like object. Harry turned slowly and faced Thorn even as his mind and senses raced outwards, searching for his lost lover. The connection the two best friends and couple shared was still present but could not be used to locate the daughter of Athena.

"Where is Annabeth?" Harry spoke slowly as the others around him picked themselves off the ground where they had been knocked by the concussive blast.

Only Artemis had remained standing and that was a very near thing.

"You will never find her Jackson," Thorn declared with an evil laugh.

The laugh cut short as the mage was upon the beast. The phoenix wizard leapt upon the back of the monster and wrapped his arm tightly around Thorn's furred throat. The beast choked as the super strong teen wrestled the creature to the ground.

"Where _is_ my **girlfriend**?" Harry growled while holding the struggling manticore down.

The skilled telepath tried to invade the manticore's mind but before the mage could Thorn struck out with his partially regrown tail. The sorcerer was ready for the attack and sliced off the beast's appendage much further up this time. The monster must have somehow detected the attempted mind assault because at that moment he bit down on something in his mouth and promptly disappeared. As the beast vanished the teen looked up at the amazed Hunters and their Lady. At that moment the helicopter opened up with a spray of machine gun fire that sent the Hunters scattering. Artemis merely waved her hand and caused the machine to transform into a flock of black ravens which promptly flew away into the night.

"Nooo!" Harry shouted in protest.

"Why do you protest son of Poseidon?" The goddess questioned in confusion.

"Because, I could have used the navigational data in that airship's computers to find one of their bases, maybe even the place they just took Annabeth," Harry answered while forcing himself to calm down via occlumency.

Losing his cool would not help Harry locate Annabeth.

"Watch your tone boy," Zoe called out as she stepped towards the son of Poseidon.

"You watch your tone Zoe Nightshade," Thalia spoke up, just as distraught as her boyfriend about Annabeth's disappearance.

"You," Zoe spoke with distaste as she recognized Thalia.

"Late as usual Zoe," Thalia baited the Hunter.

Harry tuned the pair out as he walked towards the edge of the cliff. The warlock closed his eyes and concentrated hard on his lost lover. Annabeth was unconscious at the moment. The perceptive mage couldn't discern anything other than his lover's state of health.

"She is beyond help boy," the voice of Artemis emanated from just to the right and beyond the teen. "And now that I have met her in person once more I can see so too is my sister," Artemis added as she gazed back at Thalia. "You have corrupted her."

"I am in no mood to hear your sexist viewpoint on what is pure and what is corrupt Olympian," Harry growled while glaring at the goddess.

The auburn haired immortal was beautiful of that there was no doubt. But despite the Goddess of the Hunt's true age she was currently in the form of a twelve or thirteen year old girl which somewhat ruined the effect.

"Sexist viewpoint," Artemis spoke in a tone that was both questioning and dangerous.

"You are the Goddess of the Hunt and young _pure_ women. Where is the god of young pure boys? There isn't one because you and your father have a corrupted view of what purity is. Half of your divine charter is sexist," the warlock accused.

"I do not think I like your accusation boy," Artemis announced, power glowing in her eyes.

"What are you going to do about it prude?" The no longer concerned reality traveler challenged.

In response Artemis moved to wave her hand and likely change the teen into something unpleasant. But the powerful immortal mage caught the goddess' rising arm. The two mighty beings struggled. Artemis couldn't dislodge the male's grip so moved to knee him in the groin. The warlock blocked and at that point the cliff gave way from the power two warring auras of such energy gave off. As the grappling duo hurtled towards the rocky surf below Harry used his phoenix flight abilities to hurtle the pair clear, deeper into the ocean.

Artemis twisted around and let loose with a swift high kick that turned Harry's head followed by a hard uppercut that did manage to make the warlock's mind go fuzzy. The fuzziness cleared as soon as the two plunged into the deep ocean waters. The son of Poseidon's water power core was filled with energy from being in his natural element. Harry had no desire to kill Artemis like he did while battling with Triton so tried to end the fight quickly. As Artemis lunged to attack once more the warrior mage twisted around behind her and caught the goddess in a tight embrace. The Olympian's firm attractive form was pressed against the wizard's front. The enraged deity tried to buck the water wizard off and break his grip but only succeeded in waking a certain part of his anatomy.

When that part of the male's anatomy pressed firmly into the deity's pert backside Artemis shouted, "This is not possible!"

As the Olympian's struggles increased Harry concentrated his willpower on summoning forth a spell that would shut the man hater up. Pink energy began to glow around the green eyed male's hands so brightly it was visible for miles around. When the spell was fully charged the sorcerer cupped the female Olympian's breasts. Artemis' scream echoed even further than the light of the spell shone. The Goddess of the Hunt's body writhed but not in pain. The pleasure spell was wracking the female's body with an orgasm so powerful it would have shattered a mortal's mind. After thirty seconds of holding the spell in place the wizard released the magic.

"Do you yield?" The son of Poseidon asked the daughter of Zeus.

"Never," the goddess weakly protested.

Another twenty seconds under the effects of the spell changed the female's tune. Unbeknownst to the exhausted pair an invisible Goddess of Love took that moment to influence her weakened sister. Normally Artemis' energy reserves would have prevented the Love goddess from having any effect on her younger sister. But with the fight drained out of Artemis, Aphrodite's power started to have the smallest effect. Over time the effect would grow into something more. The water mage willed the water to funnel around them and carry the pair back up to the lip of the cliff. As he stepped out of the cyclone of ocean water there was a flock of arrow wielding Hunters pointing their weapons at the wizard.

"Put away your bows my Hunters," a weak Artemis ordered.

"But my lady," Zoe began to protest.

"Do it," a tired goddess commanded. "Leave him be. I need to sleep," Artemis muttered as she wandered over to a magical tent that was just inside the tree line.

The Hunters stared at the green eyed wizard before following their Lady. Harry's energy reserves had already replenished themselves due to the effects of his multiple cores.

"Did you have to pick a fight with a goddess," Thalia inquired of her lover with some amusement in her tone.

"I was in no mood to put up with her bullshit," the warlock groused.

"Fair enough," the daughter of Zeus agreed. "I don't blame you at all. I miss her already."

"We'll get her back…I promise," the Hallow Master declared.

"Excuse me but what the hell is going on?" Bianca di Angela spoke up.

"Do you know anything about your parents, girl?" A newly reappeared Zoe Nightshade queried as she stepped from the tree line and the edge of the Hunters camp.

"Our parents are dead," Bianca explained. "We have a bank trust that pays for our education," the dark haired young woman added as Nico shook his head in agreement.

With a skeptical expression on her attractive features Zoe declared, "You are a half blood. One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"One of the Olympian gods," Thalia clarified.

"Cool," Nico exclaimed.

"This is so not cool," Bianca corrected her sibling, sensing not everything in the mythic realm was all peaches and cream.

"Does Zeus really have six hundred points of damage when he uses his lightning bolts?" Nico questioned excitedly.

"Nico, be quiet," Bianca censured. "This isn't your Mythomagic game. There are no gods!"

"I'm sorry Bianca but you're wrong there," the green eyed teen spoke up while raising his right hand to the sky.

The sky for about a half a mile radius around the clearing where the group stood darkened so suddenly it could not be natural. Rain began to pour in a light drizzle for about twenty seconds. With another wave of his hand the downpour ceased.

"Woh…are you a god too?" Nico questioned as he and his sister gaped.

"No but he's the son of Poseidon," Thalia corrected while noticing that even though Zoe hated all men the blonde Hunter couldn't help but be a little impressed by Percy's display.

"And who was that girl you were fighting with?" Bianca queried.

"That was my Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and matron of pure young girls before they are corrupted by men," Zoe spoke up while saying _men_ as if they were the filthiest creatures to ever exist.

"What about Dr. Thorn? What was he?" Nico spoke up to ask.

"Thorn was a manticore," Grover explained. "Monsters like him hunt half bloods. They can never die but they can be destroyed for a time before they are reformed," the satyr explained.

"That explains those guys who tried to attack us last summer in DC," Bianca announced with a shiver.

"And that bus driver with the horns I swore were real but you told me was my overactive imagination," Nico piped up.

"That's why Grover has been keeping watch over you. He's been trying to keep you safe in case you had turned out to be demigods," Thalia added.

"Grover…you're a demigod?" A surprised Bianca questioned.

"No I'm a satyr," the whiskered teen corrected while removing his shoes to show his hooves.

"We've come to offer you a place at both Camp Half Blood and the New Olympus School where you will be safe and receive the necessary training to protect yourself," Thalia offered.

"Cool, let's go," Nico agreed with a quick grin.

"There is another option," Zoe began.

"No there isn't," Thalia growled, interrupting the silver haired female.

Harry knew his blue eyed girlfriend had bad history with Zoe Nightshade but didn't know the specifics.

"You could join the Hunt; become a Hunter for my lady. We are her maids in waiting and her companions. If you promise to forsake the company of men you will receive immortality," Zoe proposed. Zoe looked off towards the tent for a moment as if she was being mentally contacted by somebody before returning her attention to Bianca and adding, "My lady Artemis would like to speak to you."

Bianca followed Zoe a moment later towards Artemis' tent.

"Huh and here I would have thought she'd be too tired to talk after tussling with you," Thalia declared.

"She may have regenerated more slowly than me but she is a goddess after all. She's probably rapidly approaching full strength once more. Sleep for her could only be a few minutes," the sorcerer pointed out.

"Bianca can't join them," Nico spoke up with a mask of dread materializing on his features. "What will happen to me?"

The dark haired son of Poseidon walked over to the boy and placed his hand comfortingly on the younger male's shoulder.

"Nico, don't blame your sister for whatever decision she makes. It is very hard for a mortal no matter their parentage to say no to an Olympian deity. Those who have done so in the past have paid a heavy price. Most often the results are very…unpleasant and involve a hideous curse. Whatever the outcome of your sister's meeting with Artemis you will be well cared for. You are going to love the School and Camp. We have stables of flying horses, sword fighting training, and some of the most magical sights on the planet," the Potter male explained, his words seeming to cheer Nico up somewhat.

"Can I see the magic sword you were using?" Nico requested.

"Sure Nico," the mage agreed while entertaining the youth.

Soon the Hunters' camp showed signs of becoming livelier. The Hunters themselves summoned a pack of large white wolves which the girls then fed. The wolves were part of a rotating guard along with the flock of sharp eyed falcons perched in the forests' trees.

Nico's questions seemed endless but the warrior warlock didn't mind. The reality traveler had been through enough bloodshed and war to last multiple lifetimes. Children always distracted Harry from such depressing topics. With Annabeth being stolen away the immortal teen needed all of the distraction he could get.

About twenty minutes after Zoe and Bianca had left the warlock received a mental message of, _"Please join me in my tent Percy Jackson."_

"Excuse me Nico but Artemis wishes to speak to me," the mage interrupted the black haired boy's youthful warble.

"How do you know?" A confused young boy questioned.

"_Not every message need be relayed aloud,"_ an amused Harry answered mentally in the boy's mind.

"Cool!" Nico exclaimed at the display of telepathy as the older male walked towards the tent with an amused grin.

Artemis' tent looked no different from the others on the outside but the inside was obviously magical, lavishly decorated and furnished as it was. The gorgeous red haired goddess was seated next to Bianca. Artemis' bow hung on the wall behind her head while every kind of animal pelt imaginable covered the rest of the walls. A silver horned dear with sparkling fur lay next to the redhead with its head in her lap.

"Please sit Percy," Artemis spoke up in invitation. "I feel we might have gotten off on the wrong foot. Although I must admit I'm not used to being challenged often let alone being handled in such a way," the Huntress mused with a slight smile forming on her lips.

"I agree we got off a bit awkwardly," Harry relented as he walked over to sit in front of the older immortal before casually forming an ice chair with a wave of his hand. "I fear I let my grief and anger over the disappearance of Annabeth get the better of me. She and Thalia had just made me promise not to be too overprotective of them and let them fight their own battles. As a result of my adjusting to their level of comfort in my interference I acted too slowly to stop Thorn from kidnapping her."

"A wise approach for one your age," Artemis complimented. "I am just as much at fault as you are for preventing Annabeth's kidnapping. The magic he used was very old and foreign to me. Tell me Percy, are you surprised by my age?"

"My Lady Artemis…you and I both know that outward appearances are not very telling when it comes to the mystical. I find outward beauty can be changed quickly but inward beauty is much slower to shift," the sorcerer answered. "Your eyes belie your true age."

Despite her several millennia of life and her general dislike of the male gender Artemis felt the enigmatic young demigod's presence having an effect on her. The red haired immortal was very curious about Percy Jackson and how he had become so powerful so quickly. The green eyed youth was if prophecy was to be believed the deciding factor on whether or not Olympus perished or flourished. Perhaps, Artemis thought, she should take a more active role in influencing that fate despite her father's wishes. Zeus always was a rather hands off father figure and king. That didn't mean the lightning thrower's children needed to be. She was old enough to take her own path the goddess decided.

"Yes well perhaps you might tell me more about what the manticore known as Dr. Thorn spoke of," the attractive deity requested. "While Bianca has explained some of what the beast said she might not have understood events as you would."

The raven haired sorcerer recited the events of the confrontation with the manticore.

Artemis was pensieve for a moment before declaring, "I feared that might be the case."

"Is it the scent my lady?" Zoe inquired of Artemis.

"Yes, things are stirring that I have not hunted or heard of in millennia," the Olympian deity confirmed with a nod. "I must hunt this monster that could be the downfall of Olympus and I must do it alone."

"But my lady," Zoe began to protest.

"This is a task too dangerous even for my Hunters, Zoe. My search must start where you cannot go with me," Artemis calmly explained.

"Yes, my Lady," Zoe hesitantly agreed.

"I will return with the monster by winter solstice and just maybe will be able to convince the Council of the danger we face," Artemis mused aloud while thinking of the Council of Olympian deities and the danger presented by the rising Kronos, a threat Zeus was still hesitant to even acknowledge let alone prepare for. "I have a favor to ask of you Percy Jackson. I wish for you to see my Hunters safely back to Camp where they will stay until I return."

"But my Lady…we hate it there," Zoe balked at the very idea. "You remember the last time we stayed there."

"Yes I do," Artemis agreed. "But it's your right to use cabin eight whenever you are in need. It's the safest place for you in my absence. Now we have one last matter to attend to…Bianca's induction."

Artemis' last statement confirmed for the warrior warlock that Bianca had accepted the offer of immortality. The mage vowed to himself that he would help Nico adjust to the loss of Bianca's guardianship.

"What do I have to do?" Bianca spoke up.

"Repeat after me," Zoe instructed. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

Once Bianca repeated the saying Artemis pronounced, "I accept."

A silver glow emanated throughout the tent as the bronze brazier burned brighter in the center.

Opening her eyes wide Bianca declared, "I feel stronger."

"Welcome sister," Zoe replied.

"And remember your pledge because it is now your life," Artemis added. "Zoe, break camp quickly while I summon a ride from my brother. Dawn is fast approaching."

As the hunters expediently broke camp Artemis stared expectantly into the east while Harry joined Grover, Thalia, and Nico.

"You were right…she joined," the dark haired boy announced sullenly.

"Don't worry Nico…you're going to be ok. And you'll see your sister more often than you think," the warrior wizard assured the boy.

"I hope you're right," Nico replied, cheering up a bit as he remembered the group was soon going to travel to the magical Camp.

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

Posted: 7/24/2013 (Edited Version)

Author's Note 2:

Well here is the first part of book 3. To discuss my stories and other fanfiction topics check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_ (the title on my ff . net profile is hyperlinked to the group). Another great group is _Fiction Group. _

Stargatesg1fan1


	2. Chapter 2

Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 3 - The Titan's Curse

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. I believe most of these universes are owned by J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. Check out Riordan's work because he is one of my favorite authors. Rowling just created a universe that is fun to play in but ended really messed up.

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

AN:

Harry's current lovers:

Annabeth Chase played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia played by Liv Tyler

Aphrodite is played by Sarah Chalke

Thalia is played by Jaimie Alexander

Zoe Nightshade is played by Clemence Poesy

Artemis is played by Julie McNiven

End AN

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

"It's about time," Artemis groused as the sky began to lighten. "My brother can be so lazy during the winter." As a blast of light burst over the horizon along with a wave of warmth Artemis warned, "Don't look until he parks."

Harry didn't bother to look away as he noticed the light form into the shape of a red sports car.

Artemis didn't turn her gaze away from the son of Poseidon, declaring, "You are just full of surprises Percy."

The enigmatic teen just threw her a half grin as the car rippled with waves of plasma over its magical surface. The heat flared for a moment before dying completely. A seventeen or eighteen year old looking Apollo climbed out while smiling. The sun god wore loafers, jeans, and a sleeveless shirt.

"_Wow…Apollo is hot,"_ Thalia's surprised thoughts rang clearly for the telepaths among the group which happened to include the two deities. Artemis rolled her eyes while Apollo's grin brightened just a bit. Harry threw an amused glance at his girlfriend. _"Not hotter than you of course lover,"_ the blue eyed young demigoddess' mental purr reassured her partner a moment later.

"Little sister," Apollo called happily. "What's up? You never call or write. You were worrying me," the sun god declared.

With a sigh the moon goddess pointed out, "We are twins so I am not your little sister. And I am fine."

"So why'd you call now? Do your girls need some tips on archery," the god teased.

"I am going hunting by myself and I need you to take my companions to Camp Half Blood," the redhead informed her brother while glaring daggers at him.

"Ok," the sun god agreed. "I feel a haiku coming on." There were groans from all of the hunters. "Green grass breaks through snow. Artemis pleads for my help. I am so cool."

There was silence after the blonde god had finished his verse.

"That last line was only four syllables. _I am so big-headed_ would work better," Artemis pointed out.

Apollo shook his head before starting to mutter to himself.

"Lord Apollo has been going through this phase ever since his visit to Japan," Zoe explained to the group of non-Hunters. "Tis not as bad as the occasion he visited Limerick. One more poem starting with _There once was a goddess from Sparta_…I would have strangled someone."

"These Campers will also need a ride," Artemis spoke up to derail further attempts at art from her brother while gesturing towards Harry and his group.

"I can do that," Apollo agreed as he examined the indicated group. "I've heard of you Thalia," the sun god greeted. "You're my half sister but are also very pretty."

"She's spoken for Apollo," Harry spoke up.

"Percy Jackson," the blonde deity turned his attention on the warlock with narrowed eyes. "Of course she's spoken for…a gorgeous female like her. But it never hurts to pay a compliment now does it?" After studying the son of Poseidon for several moments intently the sun god continued, "We'd better get loaded up otherwise we'll miss our ride West."

Apollo took out his car key remote and pressed a button. As the vehicle chirped in response it shifted form with a bright glow to that of a shuttle bus. The Hunters and Harry's group began to load up.

Apollo made the mistake of saying to Zoe, "Here sweetheart let me help with that."

"Brother you do not flirt, look at, talk to, or call my Hunters sweetheart," Artemis censured.

"Sorry sis, I forgot. Where are you off to anyway?" Apollo replied.

"Hunting and anything else is none of your business. Just drop them off at Camp and no messing around," the redhead instructed.

"I'll find out anyway. I see all and know all," the god of prophecy predicted.

With a roll of her eyes the moon goddess knelt and touched the ground, reaching out with her divine senses.

"There's so much danger. This beast must be located," Artemis worriedly muttered before taking off towards the woods, seeming to melt into the shadows on the edge of the forest.

"So who wants to drive?" Apollo asked loudly with a grin a moment later.

The question was left unanswered for the moment as the group boarded the sun bus. The Hunters were in the back while Thalia and the males were seated in the front.

"This is wicked cool," Nico declared. "Is this really the sun? I thought Selene and Helios were the moon and sun gods. Why is it sometimes you and sometimes them?"

"The Romans began the idea but couldn't maintain their immense sacrificial rate so laid off Helios and Selene. Artemis got the moon and I the sun. It annoyed me for a while but then I got this awesome car," Apollo explained.

"But how does it work?" Nico questioned. "I thought the sun was a big ball of fiery gas in space."

"That depends if you want to talk about Astronomy or Philosophy. This car is a manifestation of what humans think about the sun. It's their dreams made real. This manifestation is as old as the Western civilization, driving across the sky from east to west daily. There is immense power to be derived from belief and dreams kid," the sun god declared.

"Can I drive?" Nico begged.

"Sorry kid but you are just too young. Thalia, daughter of Zeus Lord of the Sky, you will do," Apollo decided while pointing at the suddenly petrified demigoddess.

"No thanks," Thalia replied.

"Come on…how old are you?" The blonde deity inquired.

"I am not exactly sure," Thalia spoke hesitantly, unsure of her true age because of her time spent as a tree.

"Hmm…well this god of prophecy says you are fifteen, almost sixteen. Trust me, I know this stuff. You will turn sixteen in about a week," the god clarified.

"My birthday is in about a week, on December twenty-second," Thalia pointed out.

Through continued needling Apollo pressured Thalia into taking control of the Chariot.

"_Help," _Thalia's mind screamed over her connection with her telepathic boyfriend.

"_Just relax honey and let me help,"_ the sorcerer calmly instructed.

"Speed equals heat," Apollo announced. "Start slow while gaining altitude before opening her up."

With Harry guiding her movements the blue eyed beauty slowly pulled back on the wheel, causing the bus to gradually rise into the air and gain height. When the bus had risen high enough the natural flyer that the Potter heir was influenced Thalia into leveling off and heading towards Long Island.

"See, you are a natural," Apollo praised.

For the first time Thalia allowed herself to smile as her boyfriend guided her movements via their connection. Thalia was terrified of driving after learning it was the way her mother had died while under the influence.

"There's Long Island, straight ahead. Just ease her down for a landing," the blonde god advised.

Together the couple took the bus in for a gentle and perfect landing.

"Wow…I have never seen such a natural. If I ever need a car sitter I know who I am calling," Apollo declared as the group piled off the bus onto the grounds of the snow covered Camp.

"Thanks Apollo," Thalia responded with a smile that lit up her attractive face.

"I guess Dionysus likes things a bit chilly in the winter," Harry mused. The magical borders around the Camp would only allow snow in if the ward master, Dionysus allowed them to. "Come on Nico. I'll introduce you to Chiron," the warlock directed. "Zoe, would you like me to relay a message for you?"

Zoe did not like men. Yet the silver haired beauty was finding herself attracted to the handsome son of Poseidon. For that very reason the immortal rebelled against her newfound feelings and suppressed them ruthlessly.

"Tell him we'll be in Cabin Eight," the female spoke briskly. "Come along Hunters," Artemis' second commanded.

Despite her not wanting his aid Grover insisted on showing Zoe and the Hunters the way even though they already knew the path. As Bianca was departing with the other Hunters she leaned over and whispered something in Nico's ear.

Nico appeared to war internally with himself for a moment before answering, "Go on and don't worry about me Bianca. Percy has promised to make sure I have everything I need."

The not unattractive new Hunter threw the son of Poseidon a brilliant smile at this news.

"Thanks Percy," Bianca called as she hurried after the other Hunters.

"That was very mature of you Nico. You will take a load off your sister's mind by at least appearing to be happy about her decision," praised the warlock.

"Well…I'm not so worried about myself anymore. Bianca has done a lot for me and I realize that. I would just like her to be happy," Nico explained.

Ignoring the farewells of the departing blonde god Harry ruffled Nico's hair affectionately with the result of the boy ducking out quickly and mock glaring at the older male.

"So who is Chiron?" Nico questioned. "I don't have his figurine in my collection."

"Chiron is a hero trainer from Greek legend. I am really surprised Myth O Magic didn't include him. But they probably concentrate mostly on monsters and deities," the sorcerer mused.

As Harry, Nico, and Thalia made their way towards the Big House they noticed how deserted the Camp was, a testament to the enrollment numbers at the Academy.

"Where is everyone?" Nico wanted to know.

"The Campers for the most part are at the Academy. Percy's father started the school up with Athena. It's a boarding school that teaches during the school year whereas Camp is in session for the summer. With this system half bloods have somewhere safe to live all year round," Thalia spoke up to explain.

The trio found Dionysus and Chiron playing cards in the parlor of the Big House with a crackling fire burning away in the hearth. Chiron was in wheelchair form with a casual appearance about him since he wasn't training any students at the moment.

"Percy, Annabeth," Chiron called happily when he noticed the new arrivals. "This must be who you were after."

"This is Nico di Angela," Thalia introduced. "His sister is Bianca but she got scooped by Artemis' bunch of prudes," the demigoddess growled out the last part.

"Where is Annabeth?" Chiron queried worriedly in sudden realization.

"Oh, dear…not another one lost," Dionysus spoke up into the pregnant pause in a bored tone.

Before anything else could be said Grover arrived sporting a black eye yet was grinning.

"The Hunters are all situated in Artemis' cabin," the satyr declared.

"I see," Chiron said with a sigh. "Grover, could you take Nico into the den and show him the orientation film," suggested the ancient centaur.

"Sure Chiron," Grover agreed quickly.

After the pair had left Chiron instructed, "Please sit down and tell us of the events that have occurred."

The couple did so promptly. Harry allowed Thalia to tell most of the tale. The reality traveler was still monitoring Annabeth over the connection the trio of lovers shared. The daughter of Athena was still unconscious at the moment.

"We need to launch a search for Annabeth immediately," Chiron announced when the pair finished.

"We'll go," Thalia spoke up for both her lover and herself.

"Absolutely not," was the wine god's immediately response. "From what you have told me we have broken even on this escapade. We have regrettably lost Annie Bell—"

"Annabeth," Thalia corrected. "Percy…," Thalia whispered in concern as she could tell her boyfriend's anger was growing."

The blue eyed brunette grasped her best male friend's hand tightly. She was worried he would attack another Olympian deity that day.

"Yes, yes," Dionysus conceded. "You have procured a small annoying boy to replace her. So I see no point risking further half-bloods on this ludicrous rescue. It is very probable that this Annie girl is already dead."

"She is alive," the dark haired warlock announced.

"How can you know?" Chiron queried hopefully.

"A little trick my father taught me. I will always know if anything happens to Annabeth. I know right now she is unconscious but I cannot tell where she is," Harry explained.

"Regardless it is still a foolish mission and I am not prepared to take the risk," Dionysus added.

Standing swiftly from the table Harry's expression melted into an emotionless mask courtesy of his occlumency abilities.

"I _will_ remember this Dionysus. You can be sure of that," the son of the sea ruler promised. "I will see to Nico if you don't mind Chiron. His sister is learning about her newfound freedom and I've taken a liking to the kid. Coming, Thalia?" The warlock questioned.

"Sure Percy," the young beauty agreed.

"Percy…please inform the Hunters that we will be playing capture the flag tomorrow. It's tradition after all," Chiron announced just before the couple left the parlor.

"I thought you were going to beat the ichor out of Dionysus," Thalia declared as the duo reached the den where Nico had just finished the orientation video.

"Ready, Nico?" The sorcerer questioned, taking a moment to think about his answer to his lover. "I almost did Thalia. But then I realized getting into fights with a bunch of gods and goddesses won't help me get Annabeth back any quicker."

"Help _us_ Percy, help _us_," Thalia corrected while leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss.

"Woh…_she's_ your girlfriend," Nico exclaimed in awe. "And what did she mean about fighting a god?"

"Yes she's my girlfriend Nico, as is Annabeth. Annabeth is the young woman that was captured during the fight. And the person you saw playing cards with Chiron earlier is Dionysus, god of wine. Although he really doesn't do much good," explained the warlock.

"Cool," Nico declared with a wide grin.

"I better go break that up," Thalia announced as she indicated some Hunters about ready to get into a fight with some Ares campers on the basketball court. "Can you go tell the rest of the Campers in that direction? By the way…you should be team captain."

"Nico will handle that direction but you and I will both co-captain and I'm not hearing any objections to that," the stubborn wizard declared.

"Whatever you say love," Thalia agreed with a wink and a grin before she turned and jogged off.

"So half bloods have multiple girlfriends like their godly fathers?" Nico questioned.

"So far Percy is the only one brave enough to try, Nico," Grover answered with a grin.

"I know you would like to try with a few tree spirits, Grover," Harry teased.

"I won't deny that," Grover agreed. "But they'd eat me alive."

The trio of males made the rounds of the cabins telling the Campers and any Hunters they encountered about capture the flag. When they reached the Poseidon cabin Harry set Nico up with a bunk. The water wizard knew his father wouldn't mind and the reality traveler wanted to keep an eye on Nico. The normally crowded Hermes cabin wasn't the best place for new arrivals, especially one of Nico's age.

"Why is there a fountain in your cabin?" Nico questioned as he approached the basin of gray sea rock which sported a spout shaped like the head of a fish which projected a stream of salt water into the bottom of the basin.

"The fountain is a gift from my father," explained the warrior mage. "It's actually new and is mostly meant to be used for iris messages."

Harry then went on to explain iris messages to the newly discovered young demigod. Poseidon had mentioned intending to install the Olympian equivalent of a telephone in the cabin so that his son could contact those who didn't have the reality traveler's special enchanted mirrors. The warlock felt no need to contact anybody because he had already been keeping in touch via those enchanted mirrors or simply by flaming or apparating to those he wanted to meet in the case of his close friends, his family, and his mates.

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

That night at the dining Pavilion, Harry sat with Nico, Choria, Furusia, and Thalia at the Poseidon table. It was against Camp rules for the group to sit together but Poseidon had specifically contacted Dionysus and smoothed things over so that the sea ruler's son would be able to sit with his friends and girlfriends. The sorcerer had never found out what Poseidon had done to get the wine god to agree to the exception to the rules but soon after Dionysus had a fantastic swimming pool in a fenced in area out back of the Big House. The dark haired mage was amused at his father's use of the carrot approach while keeping the stick portion in reserve. As long as Dionysus remembered that he was a relatively weak god compared to the elder god of the sea then things would go smoothly for the alcohol lover.

The Hunters were having a great time at the Artemis table although Zoe was a bit reserved, probably from missing her goddess. Chiron made the usual announcements after the meal while greeting the Hunters. The two Naiads and three half bloods made their way back to the Poseidon cabin.

"Nico, the curtains around our beds are enchanted so that no sound travels in or out and one cannot open the curtains unless the occupant of the bed allows it," Harry explained as the three females got changed for bed in the bathroom.

"Cool," Nico announced with his usual grin.

"If you need anything just pull that tassel on the corner of my bed and I will know," instructed the wizard while gesturing towards the tassel at the bottom of the four poster.

Nico nodded his understanding before running off to the bathroom to change.

"He's a good kid," observed Choria as she climbed into bed beside Thalia.

Harry joined his beautiful mates in the expanded space of the bed. As soon as the curtains closed the delicious Aphrodite appeared in a pink shimmer.

"How are things in Olympus?" Furusia inquired of the beautiful goddess of love.

"Messy," Aphrodite grumbled as she pulled Choria to her side and snuggled with the attractive water nymph. "Athena is obviously concerned about Annabeth while the others are concerned about this monster Artemis sent word about. Luckily I managed to distract the others while you had your little show down with Artemis. Some warning next time would be nice, honey," the goddess told her favorite demigod with a mock glare.

"Sorry…I'll make it up to you," the sorcerer promised with a purr as he vanished the clothes from the form of every being present in the bed.

"Oh…I like this method of making it up to me," Aphrodite cooed as her favorite hero showed her the delights of parseltongue applied to the female anatomy.

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

That night the slumbering mage became aware the instant Annabeth regained consciousness because at the same time he entered a vision state. The scene took place on a dark hillside with fog shrouding the area and no sky visible above. In place of the sky was a close heavy darkness. The ruins of some ancient structure were clear because the hillside was strewn with black marble pillars.

"Where are you, Thorn? Why did you bring me to this place?" Annabeth called as she made her way to the top of the hill. "Luke," the demigoddess exclaimed as she was met with the sight of Luke crumpled on the ground in pain.

The thick black fog swirled hungrily around him as the son of Hermes was soaked in sweat while straining against an unseen force.

"Annabeth…please help me," Luke cried.

Harry tried to warn his mate of the obvious trap but something in Annabeth's mind was blocking him over their connection.

"What's going on Luke?" The daughter of Athena questioned as she approached the downed traitor.

"Please…it's killing me…they left me here," Luke gasped out.

"Why should I trust you?" The intelligent young woman managed to struggle against whatever force was affecting her mind for a moment.

"You shouldn't…not with the way I've acted towards you. But if you don't help me it will kill me," Luke replied.

At that moment the darkness hovering over Luke began to crack and crumble. Annabeth rushed forward and caught the weight just as large portions of the mystical material began to fall.

Rolling free Luke gasped, "Thanks."

"Help me hold it Luke," Annabeth moaned in pain even as the magic that had been affecting her wits faded rapidly from her besieged mind.

"I knew I could count on you," Luke announced with a cruel grin. "Don't worry…your help is on the way but in the meantime try not to die."

The immense weight of the dark fog threatened to crush Annabeth as she was pushed towards the ground. As the magic cleared affecting his mate Harry was able to connect with her again. The immortal phoenix mage fed his power through the connection he shared with the young woman he loved, forcing the energy link wider and stronger to take the transfer of his will. Annabeth was flooded with a surge of pure magic, relieving and reinforcing her sore muscles. All of a sudden the daughter of Athena felt as if the weight crushing down upon her was not going to be able to harm her.

"_Thanks love,"_ Annabeth gasped mentally in relief. _"What just happened? How did I fall for that so easily?"_

"_There was some type of magic affecting your mind. I think that was why they had you unconscious for so long. I couldn't figure out why they hadn't woken you until it was too late. They enchanted your mind…confounded you to make it easier for Luke to trick you. There was something about him…he's being changed and is more compelling via his aura and voice. I'm not sure what it is yet. Do you know where you are?"_ The sorcerer queried.

"_No clue…I should be fine as long as you keep on feeding me energy. Is this what you feel like all the time?"_ Annabeth asked in amazement as she felt like she could do anything with her strength alone.

"_Honey…I'm only feeding you a small portion of my power. If I tried to feed it all to you I would burn you out like a used matchstick. Your body won't be able to take these levels for long without you needing some serious healing time afterwards. I would guess that you have a month at these levels maximum before things turn serious. But don't worry…we will find you. Annabeth…I love you,"_ Harry expressed his feelings plainly.

"_I love you too honey,"_ Annabeth answered back meaningfully while internally amazed at the power her boyfriend wielded.

"_So you don't get bored I have given you access to my mental cabin like we did with Thalia last year. Your body can be put on an autopilot of sorts since it doesn't take much conscious thought to hold up something like you are doing. You will have access to everything Thalia did and will be able to talk with the rest of us," _the warlock explained while mentally connecting with his other mates and bringing them into the dreamscape.

The reunion between the parted females was heartwarming and later somewhat erotic. The group could imagine themselves as solid as they wanted to be. The much older and wiser Aphrodite was able to add a healing component to the energy being fed to Annabeth and thereby reducing the effects of having so much power coursing through the body of the grey eyed demigoddess. Between the group they would each take up a shift staying with Annabeth in the dreamscape so that she would never be alone or without assistance if it became needed.

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

The next day…

Grover was informed about the vision involving Annabeth on the morning after it occurred.

"That is awfully coincidental that you and Zoe had visions like that on the same night. She came to the Big House demanding to see Chiron while looking panicked," Grover commented.

Harry suppressed a smile because the sorcerer knew his satyr friend was practically stalking the Hunters. Most satyrs were enamored with Artemis and her Hunters.

"I was watching from the bushes. Zoe grew extremely upset when Argus wouldn't let her in. I thought she was going to poke some of his eyes out," Grover explained, talking about the camp security director and a many eyed being.

"Did she say anything important?" The mage inquired.

"When she gets upset she starts talking really old fashioned. That made it more difficult to understand but basically Zoe is convinced Artemis is in trouble and needs the Hunters' help. Soon after, the commotion brought Chiron out. That was when Zoe asked for permission to leave Camp immediately to aid Artemis. Chiron refused, citing Artemis' command to stay here until they received word from her. That was when Zoe said, 'How are we to get orders from Artemis if Artemis is lost?'" Grover finished.

"Thanks for letting me know about this Grover," Harry told his friend before leaving for his daily training with Poseidon.

The magical and physical training offered by the sea god was therapeutic for relieving the stress that had built up since Annabeth's capture. Later that night the game of capture the flag was set to begin with roughly thirteen Campers versus the same number of Hunters. Zoe obviously didn't want to be there playing the game judging from her glances at Chiron.

"I will show them love is worthless," Silena Beauregard muttered while donning her armor. "We'll pulverize them," Aphrodite's daughter continued to tell herself.

The Hunters of Artemis had offended Silena and the other Aphrodite campers earlier and more importantly offended love.

"Do you want the offensive or defensive, honey?" Thalia inquired quietly of her boyfriend as the pair wearing heavily enchanted gear watched the last of their teammates getting ready.

"I will take the defensive this time, love," Harry answered, knowing Thalia needed the challenge in order to work off some of the frustrations she had building up since Annabeth's capture, not having the benefit of a divine parent to spar against like the green eyed male possessed.

"Thanks, Percy," Thalia replied before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Harry made sure Nico's gear fit well as Chiron came up and explained the boundaries and other rules.

"Blue team let's go," Thalia shouted as she led the way out of the pavilion to the blue team's section of the woods, the west woods.

"Follow me, Nico," Harry whispered at the dark haired younger boy with a wink.

"This is so cool," Nico whispered back with a wide grin as he followed the son of Poseidon.

The blue team positioned their flag on top of a rock formation nicknamed Zeus' Fist due to the fact that the shape of the stone formed a large fist rising out of the ground. The top of the peak was twenty feet from the ground, making the flag clearly visible and at least ten yards away from all guards as the rules dictated. Zeus' Fist was an ideal place to secure the flag.

Nico, Beckendorf, the Stoll brothers, and Harry would guard the flag. The Hallow Master set the other demigods in a spread out pattern which covered the surroundings well.

"First off, we will send a decoy to the left led by Silena," Thalia instructed as she set up the offensive portion of the blue team. At a nod of agreement from the attractive daughter of Aphrodite, Thalia continued giving out commands with, "Also take Jason and Laurel with you because they are great runners. Go with a wide arc around the Hunters formation and grab the attention of as many of them as you can. I will meanwhile lead our other forces to the right in order to catch them by surprise. Is everybody clear?"

There were nods of agreement from the offensive team. Just after the offensive team had broken into two groups, the horn sounded to announce the beginning of the game. The group being led by Silena went into the forest to the left while Thalia and her compatriots broke right several moments later.

Several minutes later the warrior warlock had scaled Zeus' Fist and was able to spot Silena and her two scouts being chased by five Hunters from his perch. Another group of Hunters was stalking right towards Thalia's group.

"_Hunters coming your way, love,"_ Harry broadcast mentally while directing the view from his spot to the demigoddess.

"_Thanks, handsome,"_ Thalia replied before whispering new orders to her squad.

Just as fighting began to break out between the Hunters and Thalia's group the Hallow Master perched on the rock formation sensed a stealthy figure approaching. Creeping to the opposite edge of the stone outcropping the warlock spotted Zoe ghosting out of the woods. Just as she was about to attack one of the Stoll brothers without him ever being aware of her Zoe was flattened to the ground as the reality traveler landed on her. The phoenix hybrid slowed his descent briefly but still hit the second of Athena with enough force to knock the wind out of her.

"Hmm…I bet it has been awhile since you have had a man on top of you," Harry purred with a grin.

"Get off me," Zoe managed to wheeze out between gasps.

"I think we will be waiting until the game is over for that," the wizard suggested.

The game was over within minutes as Thalia returned victorious with the Hunters' flag.

"The Campers win," an amazed Chiron declared. "For the first time in the last forty-six matches," added the Centaur.

A figure shrouded in green mist emerged from the woods behind the cheering Campers and did not go amiss.

"This should not be possible….she has never left the attic," Chiron cried as several Campers and Hunters gasped in surprise.

A withered mummy, the Oracle of Delphi, came to a stop in the middle of the group with mist projecting out from her form.

A telepathic voice projected for all to hear, _"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python."_ Looking directly at Zoe the Oracle commanded, _"Approach Seeker and ask."_

With a hesitant moment of pause Zoe inquired, "What must I do to help my Lady Artemis?"

A misty vision issued from the mummy's mouth to display hazy images of a mountain, Artemis chained to the peak. The attractive goddess was crouching with her hands raised as if bearing a huge burden.

The Oracle declared, _"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains. One shall be lost in the land without rain. The bane of Olympus shows the trail. Campers and Hunters combined prevail. The Titan's curse must one withstand. And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

With her message delivered the Oracle seemed to absorb the mist before lying down on the ground and becoming inert. Harry and Thalia volunteered to take the Oracle back to the attic. The sorcerer carried the mummy out of sight a short distance before charming the Oracle's necklace into a portkey and sending her on her way. The couple made their way towards the general area of the Big House so they at least looked like they had carried the Oracle the full way.

Nico came trotting up to the pair and announced, "Chiron asked me to tell you that Dionysus has called a meeting of the cabin leaders to discuss the prophecy."

"Thanks Nico," Thalia told the boy before leading the way into the Big House.

As the only half blood daughter of Zeus and the only demigod son of Poseidon the couple were automatically their respective cabin's leader. The meeting took place in the recreation room of the Big House, funnily enough around a ping pong table. Zoe and Bianca represented the Hunters. Bianca had basically become Zoe's shadow since the new immortal's induction into the Hunters.

"This is pointless," Zoe declared moments after the meeting had started and before anyone else could get a word in. "There is no time for talking when Artemis needs us. The Hunters must depart forthwith."

"And go where?" Chiron pointedly asked.

"West…you heard the prophecy as well as I. _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains._ Five Hunters can go," Zoe replied while Bianca nodded her agreement.

"As usual you leave out the important details like the line of the prophecy which states _Campers and Hunters combined prevail_," Thalia pointed out. "You need us."

"No we do not…the Hunters do not require thy help," Zoe argued.

"_Your,"_ the blue eyed daughter of Zeus corrected. "Nobody has commonly spoken thy in at least three centuries."

Struggling to form the correct expression Zoe declared, "Yerrr…we do not need yerrr help."

"I am afraid according to the Oracle's prediction that you do need our help," Chiron corrected.

"What if instead you fail because you try to work together?" Dionysus suggested.

"Mr. D, with respect who's side are you on?" Chiron questioned with exasperation at the wine god.

"Sorry my dear Chiron…just trying to be helpful," the god of wine replied.

"Do you really want to fight against a prophecy Zoe?" Thalia queried.

With a grimace Zoe shook her head.

"There must not be any delay. This Friday is the winter solstice, December twenty-first," Chiron pointed out.

"Artemis must not miss the Council otherwise we will lose another year of war preparations. Artemis has been one of the most vocal arguing for action against the minions of Kronos," Zoe added.

"Now who will be going on the quest," the Centaur prompted the room. "Three Hunters and two Campers would be fair."

"I have hunted at Lady Artemis' side for many years yet I have no idea what this monster could be that is the bane of Olympus," Zoe put forth while seeming to agree on the suggested numbers via her silence on the matter.

"Do you have any ideas Chiron?" Harry inquired.

"Several and none of them quite fit the description," the Camp Activities Director replied. "Typhon is one possibility, a true bane of Olympus. The sea monster Keto is another. But if either of those so much as stirred we would know about it. Both monsters are the size of skyscrapers. I'm afraid this monster might just be harder to detect and even more powerful."

"You lot are facing a lot of danger," Connor Stoll commented, excluding himself from the potential candidates. "From the prophecy I'd guess at least two of the five are going to perish on the quest."

"_One shall be lost in the land without rain,"_ Beckendorf repeated. "Stay clear of any deserts."

Silena recited the other portion, "_The titan's curse must one withstand."_

The perceptive sorcerer didn't miss the nervous glances exchanged between Zoe and Chiron. The Centaur instructor was a son of Kronos, a Titan. The warlock pondered what that glance said about one or both of Zoe's parents.

"_One shall perish by a parent's hand,"_ Grover spoke up between bites of the snacks Dionysus had provided the room at the start of the meeting. "Whose parent would kill them?"

"Well given the nature of our parentage that could describe any number of us," Harry suggested while reminding his fellows of the temperament of most deities and Titans.

"Zoe, which three Hunters will be going?" Thalia probed.

"I shall go as well as Phoebe," Zoe began.

"The big girl who bashes people on the head regularly," Travis Stoll clarified which received a nod of confirmation from the platinum haired beauty. "Would you give this shirt to her? She was admiring it in the Camp store," the teen explained while holding out a t-shirt which read ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, FALL HUNTING TOUR 2002.

Zoe must have thought the Stolls had a crush on Phoebe because the head Hunter took the shirt with a sigh of annoyance before continuing with, "As I was saying, Phoebe will be going as well as Bianca."

"Me? But I'm the newest Hunter," the newest immortal protested.

"You will be fine," Zoe assured the younger female.

"I will go too," Grover volunteered quickly. "I will do anything to help Artemis," the satyr added.

Zoe was indecisive for a moment but then after glancing around the room agreed with a simple nod.

"The second Camper," Zoe prompted.

"I will go," Thalia volunteered while adding mentally to her mate, _"And you will follow us invisibly, honey."_

Chiron was searching the face of Poseidon's son for any hints of disappointment but found none as the group was given the final approval by Zoe. The Centaur would find no hints of emotion other than acceptance on the sorcerer's face because the green eyed immortal was already mentally putting himself in order for the trip to rescue his Annabeth and the goddess Artemis. Although he hadn't been initially selected the warrior wizard would still be going to protect his Thalia if nothing else. But where Artemis was Annabeth would be too.

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

That night…

In his dreams later that night the son of Poseidon had another vision of the dark place where Annabeth was being held prisoner.

A male voice questioned loudly, "How is our guest?"

"She's fading fast…we must hurry," Luke answered in apparent concern while gazing at the apparently struggling Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena was putting up a good show of struggling under the weight when thanks to her boyfriend's power the demigoddess barely felt the load.

A dark chuckle emanated from the shadows before a large hand thrust forward gesturing towards the goddess Artemis, chained in celestial bronze. The goddess sported a torn dress and many cuts which bled golden ichor.

"You heard him…decide or she dies," the male voice ordered.

Artemis threw the shadows a glare before looking back at Annabeth with a softer expression.

"Free my hands," Artemis instructed after a moment.

With one stroke Luke cleaved the manacles shackling the goddess using his sword Backbiter. Artemis rushed forward and took the burden from the gray eyed teen. As Artemis staggered under the crushing weight Annabeth collapsed to the ground in apparent exhaustion.

"You are as predictable as you were easy to beat Artemis," the male in the shadows declared.

"You caught me by surprise…something you won't repeat twice," promised the moon deity.

"Kill the girl, Luke," the shadowy figure commanded.

"She may yet prove useful as further bait," Luke suggested.

"Bah! You truly believe that?" The figure in shadow questioned.

"Yes Sir. They will come for her I'm sure," the traitorous half blood answered.

After a moment of consideration the figure decided, "Then the dracaenae can guard her here with Artemis assuming the girl doesn't die from her injuries. She'll be kept alive only until the winter solstice after which if our plans come through her life and the lives of all mortals will be meaningless.

Luke picked up Annabeth to carry her into the shadows where the dracaenae were standing guard.

"You will never locate the creature you search for," Artemis promised.

"How little you know Artemis. Even now your precious servants begin their search to locate you. They will fall right into my plans. If you will excuse me I must go make preparations for your Hunters to be greeted and insure their quest is challenging," the shadowy figure announced before leaving with evil laughter.

When Harry awoke from his vision he heard a knocking at his cabin door.

"Who is it?" A sleepy Thalia questioned.

"Don't worry about it love. I'll go check it out," Harry replied while getting out of bed, maneuvering around a still slumbering Choria, Furusia, and Aphrodite before climbing out of the four poster piece of furniture.

When the powerful warlock opened the door he was met with one of the black pegasi from the Camp stables, an equestrian named Blackjack.

"It's kind of late Blackjack," observed the mage.

"_Don't you mean early boss? It's five in the morning,"_ replied the spirited horse.

"There's one in every universe," Harry muttered to himself as he simply stared at Blackjack.

The Pegasi had been a prisoner onboard Luke's vessel The Princess Andromeda until the previous summer when the son of Poseidon's escape distraction had allowed the creature and several other captives to escape the ship. The Pegasi's infatuation with the warlock reminded the teen of Dobby. In the end the house elf had proved to be a loyal friend so the mage would give Blackjack the benefit of the doubt.

"_We have another sea friend that needs your help," _Blackjack announced to explain his presence. _"I told the hippocampi I'd ask for your help."_

After quickly sending a mental message to his lovers telling them where he was going the last Potter climbed onto the Pegasi, deciding to let the equestrian lead the way rather than flying under his own power for the moment.

After a short flight out into the waters of Long Island Sound Blackjack announced, _"Here we are boss, straight below."_

With a mental nod at the flying horse the sea wizard dove into the icy waters below, not feeling uncomfortable during the process at all due to his water loving physiology. The sea mage dove towards the bottom, willing the currents to propel him where he desired to go. The nervous hippocampi were a dead giveaway that something was wrong. The sorcerer saw the problem quickly with his enhanced vision. Some kind of sea creature was wedged halfway under a fishing boat and was tangled in one of the nets attached to the sunken vessel. The boat wreckage was actually teetering precariously on a rock and could fall on the creature pretty easily should the sea being struggle against the attached net very hard.

"_Free it my lord,"_ a hippocampus pleaded mentally.

"Moooo," the trapped creature let loose with as the sea wizard approached.

The sea creature being held by the net was half calf and half serpent. The front half had black fur and a white muzzle while the back half looked like an eel.

"_We don't know what it is my lord. Many strange things have been stirring,"_ another hippocampus spoke up.

The cow serpent flashed big brown eyes at the demigod.

"I think I'll call you Bessie," the mage decided spontaneously as he grasped the net where it was secured to the wreckage.

With a powerful tug the net ripped free from the sunken vessel. The now unstuck end opened up allowing Bessie to swim free. Bessie did a happy summersault and nuzzled her rescuer with a happy Moooo. Before he left the area Harry shifted the wreckage so that it was firmly on the ocean floor and wasn't in danger of crushing anymore sea creatures. After bidding the hippocampi and Bessie goodbye the warlock shot towards the surface. Blackjack had already left the area, well aware that the son of Poseidon could get around just fine without aerial transport. The immortal sorcerer grew long magical wings from his phoenix form and winged his way back towards Camp while projecting an invisibility field around his form.

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

Posted: 8/25/2013 (Edited Version)

Author's Note 2:

Well here is the second chapter of book 3. To discuss my stories and other fanfiction topics check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_ (the title on my ff . net profile is hyperlinked to the group). Another great group is _Fiction Group. _

I saw the second Percy Jackson movie recently and thought it was pretty good. The book is vastly different but I have always considered the books and the movies alternate universes, close but not the same. It gives us a different outlook for the PJ verse. It's always great to see Logan Lerman and Alexandra Daddario up on the big screen. Check out the film if you get a chance.

Stargatesg1fan1


	3. Chapter 3

Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 3 - The Titan's Curse

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. I believe most of these universes are owned by J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. Check out Riordan's work because he is one of my favorite authors. Rowling just created a universe that is fun to play in but ended really messed up.

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

AN:

Harry's current lovers:

Annabeth Chase played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia played by Liv Tyler

Aphrodite is played by Sarah Chalke

Thalia is played by Jaimie Alexander

Zoe Nightshade is played by Clemence Poesy

Artemis is played by Julie McNiven

End AN

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

The flying mage noticed with his keen gaze Nico crouched behind a pillar at the dining pavilion. Shifting his flight in that direction the warlock was soon touching down on silenced wings and feet just behind the kneeling figure. As soon as the reality traveler reached the younger demigod the wizard heard the arguing of Zoe and Bianca.

"It cannot be cured in time," Zoe announced.

"But how was it done?" Bianca wanted to know.

"Those Stoll boys from the Hermes cabin played a stupid prank. They sprayed the insides of that Artemis Hunting Tour t-shirt with Centaur blood. It acts like acid," Zoe explained. "Phoebe will live but she will be bedridden for weeks."

"If Phoebe can't go then we will only have four and will have to pick another to join the quest," Bianca suggested.

"There is not time. We must depart at first light. Besides that the prophecy said that we would lose one in the land without rain. The magic borders of the Camp prevent even rain should Dionysus choose," Zoe explained. "I have a strong feeling that we should not pick someone else to replicate Phoebe."

That was the end of any discussion. The invisible and silenced sorcerer molded his form to one of the columns as Nico hid from the two females even further. After the two females had left Nico stepped out and looked about ready to rush after his sister.

"Wait Nico," Harry addressed the boy as the wizard dropped the invisibility field cloaking his form.

"Percy, where did you come from?" Nico whispered in surprise.

"I've been watching invisibly the entire time," the immortal warlock replied. Speaking up again before Nico could shout what would probably be another exclamation of cool the wizard advised, "Nico you can't be following Bianca on the quest. I know that is what you were thinking of doing."

"Because I'm too young," Nico probed defiantly.

"Partly," Harry agreed. "But you also can't go because the quest party will find you and send you straight back to Camp. They won't find me."

"Watch over Bianca. Promise you will keep her safe," Nico pleaded.

Looking Nico directly in the eye Harry replied, "Nico you need to learn that there is no such thing as an absolute promise in this world but I do promise you that I will do my best to keep Bianca safe."

"Then go and good luck," urged the young boy.

As the warlock vanished beneath another invisibility field his wings returned and he leapt into the air. The animagus quickly shifted form fully until he was a gorgeous phoenix which nobody could actually see. The invisible warrior kept fairly low to the ground to keep the white Camp van in sight as the four wheeled vehicle wove through the poor traffic conditions. The icy rain didn't bother the firebird at all as the green eyed being enjoyed flying. By mid morning the van had reached Manhattan with Zoe at the wheel.

Zoe drove at a fairly fast speed until she finally pulled over at a rest stop in Maryland. The sorcerer retracted his wings and casually approached the convenience store the questing group had entered, still quite invisible. It was only a few minutes before Zoe, Bianca, Thalia, and Grover exited the store.

"Are you sure about that Grover?" Thalia questioned.

"I'm about eight-five percent sure of the tracking spell's results," the satyr replied.

"D.C. is about sixty miles or so from where we currently are. Nico and I…," Bianca began but trailed off for a moment with a frown on her face. "We used to live in D.C. That's really strange…I had forgotten."

"I do not like this detour. The prophecy said to go straight west and that is what we should be doing," Zoe commented.

"It isn't that far of a detour Zoe," Thalia pointed out.

"No it's not," Bianca agreed.

"Very well then," Zoe acquiesced with a sigh as the group piled back into the van.

The invisible sorcerer followed the white van as it traveled towards D.C. soon crossing over the Potomac River into the central part of Washington. Zoe parked a few blocks away from the Washington Monument. The son of Poseidon watched as the foursome made their way towards one of the large buildings lining the Mall.

The invisible teen observed area surrounding the group from Camp Half Blood as a male got out of a nearby black Sedan. The flying sorcerer had noticed the Sedan following the white van for some time. Harry quickly recognized the form of Dr. Thorn, the Manticore that was responsible for Annabeth's disappearance. Thorn trailed behind the two Campers and two Hunters from a distance. The group entered the national air and space museum, a building Percy had been to with his mother years ago. Thorn did not follow but instead crossed the Mall and entered the museum of natural history. The building was closed for a private event but the invisible warlock easily slipped inside.

The silenced mage stalked the Manticore as the monster approached a set of large closed double doors through which voices could be heard. Two guards opened the door for the newly arrived monster, also unwittingly allowing the invisible warrior to enter. The room was large with a balcony circling around the second story. There were over a dozen mortal guards along with several Scythian dracaenae, reptilian women with double snake trunks in place of legs. The half blood traitor Luke was standing casually between the two dracaenae nearest the door. The son of Hermes wasn't looking so good, older and more tired than when the water wizard had previously encountered the angry demigod.

Positioned next to Luke was a male half shrouded in shadows sitting in a throne like chair, only his knuckles visible.

"Well?" The male in the chair prompted with a voice that was recognizable to the reality traveler as the one taunting Artemis in the vision the green eyed teen had recently had. "Where are they?"

"In the rocket museum," Thorn supplied.

"In the Air and Space Museum," Luke clarified with a glare at the not too articulate Manticore. "How many are there?"

"Four," the monster replied. "There are two Hunters, one with a silver circlet. Then there are two Campers; the satyr Grover Underwood and the demigoddess that was once a tree."

"Thalia," Luke supplied.

"And I know the Hunter you speak of," the shadowed male's deep voice declared with the hint of a growl. "I have sent a little playmate to keep them occupied for the time being," announced the mysterious male as he stood up.

The now revealed male was lightly tanned with dark hair that was slickened as if with gel. The being wore a brown silk suit while sporting a lethal face, large shoulders, and equally massive hands. The male appeared as if a living sculpture but not one of beauty but more terror.

"You have failed me Thorn," the man growled.

"But General," the Manticore began to protest.

"Silence fool…you're lucky I don't toss you into the depths of Tartarus. I ordered you to retrieve for me a child of the three elder gods and instead you brought me a runt child of Athena. Be gone from my sight Thorn until I find something else of your meager capabilities for you to do," the General boomed.

The internally raging Manticore stalked from the room.

"The next thing to be done is isolate the demigoddess Thalia. The monster we search for will then find her," the General announced. "Let me show you how the Hunters that accompany Thalia will be taken care of. Do you have the teeth?" The powerful male questioned a mortal guard.

"Yes General," the man answered as he held up a ceramic container.

"Plant them there," the General commanded while indicating a circle of soil in the center of the room.

The guard did as instructed with sharp ivory teeth.

"Now add the water," the commanding male instructed.

The guard poured what appeared to be blood out of a tin watering can onto the planted teeth. Immediately the soil began to froth and bubble.

"These soldiers will make your army from that little boat look pitiful by comparison. Under my guidance the forces of Lord Kronos will increase a thousand fold. And now…my ultimate killing machines," the General declared as he gestured towards the soil patch.

A small being clawed its way out of each place where a tooth had been planted. The creature gave a meow. Each of the kittens began to roll around and play.

"I said Tyrannosaurus teeth you imbecile, not saber toothed tiger teeth," raged the General. "Take these beasts away and never let me see you again or you will not live to regret it. Now get me the right teeth," the tall male demanded while glaring directly at another guard.

When the guard brought the correct teeth in the General jumped down from the balcony he had been standing on, cracking the marble floor where he arose from a crouch.

Snatching the teeth from the mortal guard the General mused, "Stupid mortals think they have dinosaur teeth but instead they have dragon teeth from the ancient Sybaris herself." By this time the General had planted and watered the new teeth. "Arise, my new servants!"

As a skeletal hand shot out of the soil the General demanded of one of the snake women, "Do you have the scent?" At the snake woman's nod while pulling out a silver sash the green eyed teen recognized as belonging to a Hunter the General added, "Once these soldiers have that scent they will pursue the target relentlessly until the Hunters are dead."

As the snake woman tossed the sash towards the General twelve skeleton warriors emerged from the earth. Dull gray flesh and yellow eyes attempted to mask the skeleton warrior's true nature but the son of Poseidon easily recognized the monsters for what they were. To neutralize the threat to his girlfriend the warrior mage called forth the water in the sprinkler system running throughout the room. The water burst forth and coated every surface. The water guided the sash towards its master as the earthen pit turned to mud.

"An invisible intruder," the General growled.

"It's Percy Jackson…he can control the water," Luke shouted out.

"Seal the doors," ordered the General.

But the super wizard was already through the door and heading at an above mortal speed towards the air and space museum to warn his friends. Once the water mage was inside the air and space museum he became visible. The three levels of balconies surrounding the building allowed for a good examination of the many models suspended from the ceiling. There were few families in the building at that time and Harry was grateful for small blessings. The sorcerer zeroed in immediately on his blue eyed demigoddess near the top floor and sought her out quickly.

"You…Why have thee shown thy face here?" Zoe demanded as soon as she recognized the handsome demigod that plagued her dreams and many of her waking thoughts.

"We've got bigger problems to worry about. Some type of minion of Kronos called the General and Luke are across the Mall in the natural history museum. The general was summoning some kind of skeleton warriors. He was going to use one of your sashes to have the warriors track your scent," Harry quickly explained to a suddenly pale Zoe Nightshade.

"The General cannot be here," Zoe muttered. "It isn't possible. Never mind that…if there's the slightest chance you are correct…how many skeleton warriors?"

"A dozen," supplied the green eyed mage.

"We must leave now," Zoe urged.

"I'm right with you sister," Thalia agreed.

"He's not coming with us. He's a _boy_," Zoe argued while indicating the demigod.

"**I AM NOT A BOY**," Harry growled while dropping his pants and displaying his proof of manhood.

There was stunned silence for a moment as the two Hunters gaped in amazement at the impressive wand of the wizard.

"No…no, you're not," Bianca admitted while subconsciously licking her lips.

Just then there was a loud growl coming from the ground floor while a child yelled excitedly, "Kitty!"

As adults began screaming and running for the exits a form the size of a truck rushed up the ramp towards the group of magicals.

"The Nemean Lion," gasped Thalia as she identified the monster quickly. "Everybody but Percy freeze. If we move to run it will attack us as we flee. Percy honey, please go make the nice kitty go away," requested the blue eyed demigoddess.

"But he's just a…," Zoe paused to correct what she was about to say. "Young man…what can he possibly do against that?"

"Have you forgotten what he did to your goddess?" Grover pointed out as the lion roared loud enough to rattle the windows in the air and space museum, causing the group of Campers and Hunters to duck down, except for the green eyed warlock who casually strode up to the beast.

"Actually I had," Zoe muttered as she gazed intently at the powerful offspring of Poseidon.

The lion crouched as it growled and readied itself to pounce. When the beast leapt into the air the immortal warlock _moved _quickly; ducking under the large leaping feline with a swift roll and popping up fast. The mage shot up and smashed the Nemean Lion in the stomach with a blow strong enough to shatter steel. The cat flopped onto its side and half groaned half gasped as it tried to catch its breath. The monster recovered quickly, making to get up and attack again. But it was too late for the big cat as the skilled sorcerer pounced on the predator, wrapping his powerful arm around the lion's neck.

With a sharp twist the creature's neck snapped. The lion moved no more. The victorious water wizard saw his girlfriend throw Zoe a smug look before walking forward with Grover trailing behind.

"That was great, honey," Thalia declared before kissing her favorite male heatedly while slipping him enough tongue to leave the mage grinning afterwards. "Hmm…you're a bit sweaty," pointed out the young woman.

With a bit of a smirk the sweat flowed off the fluid manipulator's form.

"Much better," Thalia agreed with a nod.

"What are thee?" Zoe inquired curiously as she joined the group along with Bianca.

"Someone you had best be glad is on our side," Grover replied for his demigod friend.

"Take the pelt, Percy. It's yours as a spoil of war," Thalia instructed while indicating the glittering fur coat that was all that remained of the lion.

As the warlock picked up the impenetrable fur coat he formed a plan as to what he would do with the spoil of combat. For the time being the mage banished the magical pelt to his trunk for later.

"You guys had best get out of here and continue on with your quest," suggested the green eyed demigod. "I will handle them," added the teen while nodding towards the thin gray skeleton warriors disguised as men that were approaching from across the Mall.

"No…I think it would be best if you went with us as well," Zoe replied. "Besides…you are the fifth member of this quest. That much is obvious."

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

The group made it to the white van and hastily made their exit from the museum area. Once the van was across the Potomac a new trouble arose in the form of a military helicopter.

"Mortals," Zoe cursed. "Some mortals are much worse than any monster."

"I could probably take that copter out but they have likely already radioed in our position. We will have to abandon the van," declared the reality traveler.

"Go into that parking lot," Bianca urged.

"But there is no other exit…," argued Zoe.

"Trust me…I know an exit," assured the dark haired newest Hunter.

That was good enough for Zoe who guided the vehicle into the lot. The group followed Bianca into a nearby subway entrance onto a train headed for Alexandria in the south. When the train exited the station's tunnel onto the surface the group was relieved to see the helicopter circling the parking lot while ignoring the train.

"I'm glad I remembered that station. I first noticed it when Nico and I passed through this area last summer. It wasn't here when we used to live in D.C.," explained Bianca.

"But, that station is old," pointed out Grover.

"When Nico and I lived here as kids, there was no subway in that spot," insisted Bianca.

At that moment the powerful sorcerer sensed the helicopter finally catching up to the train. The powerful telepath reached out with his mind and urged the craft's pilot to fly away, reporting an inability to locate the train.

"Are you saying there was no subway system at all?" Thalia clarified.

At Bianca's nod a suspicion formed in the daughter of Zeus and her boyfriend's minds.

"What's the name of the current president, Bianca?" Harry queried.

When Bianca had answered correctly Zoe caught on and probed further, "And before that?"

"Franklin Roosevelt," Bianca supplied.

"That was over seventy years ago, Bianca," Zoe answered.

"Did you stay at a hotel in L.A. when you were there called the Lotus Hotel and Casino?" Grover questioned, having caught on at last.

"Why yes…how did you know that? I can't be that old can I?" Bianca declared in bewilderment.

"I'm afraid you can, Bianca. You see Percy, Annabeth, and I were trapped in that hotel several years ago," Grover explained. "Time travels faster inside that casino than outside. It was only Percy that allowed us to escape within a few days relative to the outside."

"Bianca, the important thing is that you and Nico are out now. You made it out alive," comforted Thalia while Zoe nodded her agreement.

"We will figure this out later after you have had time to adjust to the idea," Zoe suggested. "For now we had best switch trains just to make sure we lost our pursuers."

The group boarded a train heading west. Harry paid for first class tickets while also buying out the remaining space in their sleeping car. The travelers would not be disturbed for the journey this way.

During the trip the green eyed mage received a message that appeared in the compartment in the middle of the night. The message was a short card and to the point.

_Seek out Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea in San Francisco in order to find out what the monster Artemis sought is._

There was no signature but there was a basic picture of the sun down in the corner which led Harry and Thalia to believe the note was from Apollo.

The previous night the reality traveling immortal had experienced another dream vision. In this one the mage was wearing the Nemean Lion pelt while being dragged along hurriedly by a very familiar girl, Zoe.

"Hurry," urged the attractive female. "Ladon will find us. He is too strong even for you."

The pair traveled through a beautiful garden with the stars blazing clearly overhead. The duo took refuge behind a thorn bush partway up the nearby slope to catch their breath.

"There is no need to flee. I have defeated a thousand monsters with only my bare hands," the warrior wizard felt himself saying while in truth the male he was impersonating only possessed a small fraction of the Hallow Master's strength.

"It won't be that way with Ladon. You must go to my father up the mountain or you will be defeated," Zoe rebutted.

"I don't exactly trust your father," the male pointed out.

"You are right to not trust him. But you can trick him into acquiring the prize for you. Otherwise you will perish against Ladon," explained the platinum haired female.

With a chuckle the male Harry was portraying suggested, "Then why don't you aid me pretty one."

"I can't," Zoe replied with hesitance. "My sisters would stop me. I'm afraid…they would disown me."

"Then there's no other way," announced the arrogant male as he stood up while rubbing his large palms together.

"Wait," Zoe suggested while appearing to fight an internal battle with herself. With shaking hands Zoe removed a long white broach from her silky hair and offered it to the demigod. "If you must fight then use this. It was given to me by my mother Pleione, a daughter of the ocean. This contains the ocean's power, _my _immortal power."

Zoe breathed on the pin, causing it to glow briefly, before offering it to the male warrior.

With a laugh the male inquired, "How will a mere hairpin slay Ladon pretty one?"

"It may not…but this is all I can offer if you insist on being stubborn," answered the female.

The gorgeous female's voice softened the heart of the warrior and he took the gift, feeling it shift into a bronze sword which Harry instantly recognized.

"A fitting weapon although I usually prefer to use my hands. What shall I name this blade?" The warrior questioned.

"Anaklusmos, the current which takes one by surprise," answered Zoe. "Before you know it you have been swept out to sea."

There was a hissing sound coming from nearby along with the stamping sound of a large body moving in their direction.

"It's too late…he is here," the silver haired future Hunter declared.

At that point the mage woke up. The note was waiting. Not long after, the train stopped in a little town called Cloudcroft, New Mexico. The railroad didn't have any other trains that would take the group of quest goers towards their destination so the group of five made their way out into the snow covered town.

"This is what we get for taking the lines which were less conspicuous. We end up in a dead end town with no buses, no taxis, and no car rentals," Thalia spoke up as the group walked into the center of the town.

"Plus it's super cold out here," Grover pointed out.

Harry swept his hand over the group while wielding his power.

"Thanks," Bianca told the mage.

"That was not mist manipulation," observed Zoe.

"There's energy all around us if you know how to find it," the water wizard answered without being too specific about his magical abilities.

"Zoe, how about you and Grover go get some food from that coffee shop while the rest of us go ask about directions in that grocery store," suggested the daughter of Zeus to derail any further questions from the head of Artemis' Hunters.

The two Hunters and three Campers agreed to the arrangement as well as rejoining each other in a quarter of an hour. The grocery store was more of a general store given its size. Harry purchased a rubber rat from the clerk for answering the trio's questions. The male and two females learned that there wasn't any fast way out of town without owning a car.

"You could always call for a taxi from Alamogordo but doing that will cost quite a bit of money and take over an hour just to get here," suggested the clerk.

The trio thanked the man for his information and went back out in front of the store to wait for the others.

"Percy," Bianca said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group that stood in front of the store. "I wanted to thank you for helping Nico understand my decision. I know he would have taken it a lot worse without your help. You are a great guy."

"Yes he is," Thalia agreed while giving her boyfriend a loving glance. "It is just too bad you will never get to experience just how great guys can be," the blue eyed demigoddess told the immortal girl.

Looking somewhat wistful Bianca pointed out, "Well it is not exactly easy to turn down Lady Artemis."

"I wouldn't worry about it Bianca. Very few things last forever, even Artemis and Zoe's hatred of mankind," mused the sorcerer.

Grover and Zoe chose that moment to rejoin the main group while carrying quite a few bags of pastries and cups of caffeinated drinks.

"We should do the tracking spell again," suggested Zoe. "Do you have any acorns left Grover?"

"Umm…I believe I do…just let me…," Grover answered before trailing off as something else caught his attention.

A warm breeze had blown by bringing with it the scent of wild flowers and sunshine. There was the hint of a voice there that couldn't quite be discerned.

"Grover, thy cup," Zoe pointed out as the pictures of birds on the side of the cup came to life, flying out of the drink container.

Harry's rubber rat became real and scampered into the woods. Grover collapsed unconscious. The concerned group of quest goers gathered around their friend. The satyr's eyes began to flutter open just as the son of Poseidon sensed danger approaching.

"Skeleton warriors…they are nearby," Harry warned while scooping the satyr up and tossing the teen over a shoulder.

The group quickly took off towards the edge of town with all due haste. At the town border two skeleton warriors wearing New Mexico State Police uniforms emerged from the tree line next to the road. By then Grover had fully awoken so stood on his own. Thalia summoned forth Aegis with a tap of her bracelet. The two Hunters drew their bows. The duo of skeletons drew their handguns and took aim. Luckily both enemy soldiers were aiming at the immortal sorcerer among the group.

"Let's go the other way," suggested Thalia.

But before the group could change directions two more skeletons appeared behind the living from the edge of the woods. One of the skeletons spoke into a cell phone in a clattering and clicking language.

"It's _so_ close…the gift from the Wild," Grover muttered deliriously.

"There are four of them and only four of us that can fight. We will have to each take one," Bianca suggested.

"I agree," Zoe concurred.

"The Wild," Grover shouted at the same time another breeze drifted through the canyon.

Harry charged the enemy, causing the skeletons to fire. The liquid manipulator could sense the projectiles moving through the air. The air contained moisture which the son of Poseidon used, condensing the moisture into water vapor and then ice in quick succession. The bullets struck the small spheres of ice that appeared as if out of thin air. The ice spheres then exploded but not before absorbing the kinetic energy from the bullets. Large spears of ice impaled the skeletons as the snow laying on the ground twisted and writhed to its master's command.

For several moments the piles of bones did nothing but then the bones started moving and reforming the monstrous undead. Harry had targeted the two skeletons in front but the three females were fighting the other two. The surrounding snow quickly turned into water and flowed at the sorcerer's command. Suddenly the guns were all encased in thick forms of ice.

One of the warriors chose to attack Bianca physically but the young demigoddess used her hunting knife to stab the enemy. The enemy warrior burst into green flames until the creature was ash.

"How did you do that Bianca?" Zoe questioned with disbelief clearly conveyed in both her tone of voice and body language.

Zoe had thought the skeleton warriors were unkillable.

"I don't know…a lucky stab maybe," Bianca supplied nervously.

But it wasn't a lucky stab. The Hallow Master had sensed the death magic emanating from the dark haired youngest Hunter. The magic had felt like the killing curse.

"Do it again," encouraged Thalia.

Bianca didn't get the chance because the three remaining skeletons were cautious now that there was a threat to them. Police batons were used by the enemy as a way to keep apart from that threat. Harry wanted to test a theory and so grabbed one of the ends of the batons. With the speed of a true immortal the warlock pulled the enemy forward and smashed his hands together against the enemy's skull. A green glow suffused the mage's hands. The killing energy worked to cause the enemy to turn into dust as flames consumed it.

"A gift," Grover declared as the trees behind the skeletons shivered before a wild board at least thirty feet tall came crashing out of the woods.

"Reeet," wailed the pig as it smashed the two remaining enemy skeletons to the side as if they were nothing using its impressive tusks.

As Thalia raised her spear at the boar Grover shouted, "Don't kill the gift!"

"That is the Erymanthian Boar," observed Zoe. "I am not sure we _can_ kill it," the nervous Hunter pointed out. "Well, maybe Percy could," amended the platinum haired immortal as she edged slightly closer to the son of Poseidon.

With another squeal the boar swung its tusks towards the group. The others dove out of the way while Harry calmly stood his ground. The extremely fast warlock caught the tusks in a grip that could move mountains. The boar's eyes were wild as it squealed in outrage and obvious surprise that the much smaller being could hold it immobile. The sorcerer noticed the skeleton warriors trying to reform so pushed the boar's rear end back towards the enemy, flattening them against the nearby cliff so they couldn't reform for the time being.

"How are you holding him?" Bianca questioned in amazement.

"Hello, Percy kicked Artemis' butt remember," Thalia pointed out as she dusted herself off. "Are you alright there, Percy?"

"Just peachy, love," answered the dark haired male with a grin. "I think we have just found our ride West."

"I agree," Zoe spoke up. "This boar can travel extremely fast. Climb onboard."

Grover jumped on the front and started playing a magical tune on his pipes. The satyr tossed an apple into the air in front of the boar and made the piece of fruit float just in front of the massive pig's eyes. One by one the others climbed onboard until Zoe was at the end.

"Ok…how are you going to get onboard, Percy?" Grover inquired.

"Like this," answered the well trained reality traveler as he jumped high into the air and did a twisting flip that had him land seated firmly behind Zoe.

Harry held on tightly to the suddenly nervous Zoe as the boar began to chase the apple. Grover could manipulate the pig in the direction he wanted by moving the apple around.

"I never thought I would sense _that_ presence again," Zoe muttered as she held on to the running boar. "We all thought Pan was dead."

The group rode the giant boar until night began to approach. Zoe was extremely aware of the handsome demigod firmly pressed against her backside. The beautiful Hunter ruthlessly tried to suppress the desire she felt for the green eyed male but was finding it harder and harder to do so the longer Percy held her during the ride. The constant bouncing and shaking of the boar's running insured the pair were constantly jostling and rubbing against each other.

The mountains gave way to flat dry areas until eventually the travelers entered a desert. The boar halted for a drink and to snack on a cactus by a stream.

"This is where we get off," Grover announced.

The group quickly dismounted the boar and walked a short distance away. Presently the boar departed back for the east.

"What do you make of that?" Thalia inquired as she pointed towards a junkyard that seemed to stretch into the horizon lying before the group.

"I am not quite sure but almost all of those items in that junkyard are enchanted," observed Harry.

"How can you tell?" Bianca queried.

"A little trick my father taught me," replied the mage.

Grover performed another tracking spell which resulted in a concerned look playing across the Satyr's features.

"This means trouble. I don't smell any monsters but the tracking spell doesn't lie, especially about trouble. Our next challenge is there," announced the human-goat hybrid while pointing towards the piles of enchanted trash.

Considering it was night the group decided not to chance the junkyard until morning.

As the two hunters began to pull out sleeping bags from their enchanted backpacks the sorcerer halted them with, "Don't bother with those. We will use mine," suggested the son of the sea god as the male summoned a wizard's tent from seemingly nowhere but was in fact his trunk dimension.

"A gift from your father," Zoe commented with a raised eyebrow as the group entered the expanded dimension within the tent.

"No, I made this myself. Although my father did help a little with charging up the runes," the warlock fibbed a bit.

The travelers convened in the tent's living room. The warlock tapped a set of runes on the wall and the ceiling proceeded to shift to the view of the sky overhead. Harry adjusted the settings and watched in satisfaction as the image cleared to show the stars brightly shining.

"How did you do that?" Zoe questioned curiously as she saw the sky like she hadn't been able to view it for millennia due to human light pollution.

"Magic," Harry answered cheekily with a grin.

"I have never been able to see the stars so clearly," Bianca announced.

"This is like it was in the old days before human's polluted the sky with their lights," Zoe spoke up to inform her companions.

"If Pan was here he might be able to do something about the light pollution," Grover declared. "I was drinking coffee at the time I sensed him. Maybe if I tried a lot of coffee I could sense him again," the seeker mused.

"Don't worry about it buddy. If we were meant to find Pan we will. After this whole Titan thing is over I will even help you look," promised the mage.

"Thanks Percy," a grateful satyr answered.

"You talk of this war like it is a sure thing the gods will win," Zoe observed.

"They will as long as they don't all treat their children like Ares does," replied the sorcerer. "Some gods don't deserve their divinity let alone the position of parenthood. Unfortunately it doesn't seem to be difficult to become a parent."

"What you say is true," the ancient Hunter agreed. "I think we should head towards Las Vegas once we get through this junkyard tomorrow," suggested the exotically attractive female.

"No…not there," protested Bianca.

"Why?" Zoe inquired with a confused frown.

"That is where the Lotus Hotel and Casino is located," Bianca pointed out.

"Hmm…you make a good point," agreed the second of Artemis.

"Maybe we should just play it by ear tomorrow and see what happens after we get out of the junkyard," suggested Thalia.

"Agreed," Zoe replied. "Well we should probably head to bed. We have a long day ahead of us."

The others concurred and said their goodnights before heading off to bed. Zoe Nightshade noticed Thalia heading into the room the daughter of Zeus shared with the handsome and enigmatic green eyed male. Zoe couldn't help the jealousy she felt for the younger woman. Nor could the silver haired immortal suppress the dreams of the gorgeous warrior water manipulator that were her constant companions throughout the night. Slowly Aphrodite's influence was overcoming old wounds and allowing Zoe's natural attraction towards Percy Jackson to take over.

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

That night the warlock was watching over Annabeth in the vision like state he sometimes dreamt of. The daughter of Athena had finally managed to fool her guards by wielding some of the powers granted to her by her connection with her mate. The intelligent young woman put those abilities to good use and snuck up to where Artemis was holding her burden with great strain showing on the goddess' attractive features.

"Artemis," Thalia whispered to gain the immortal's attention.

"Annabeth," the deity whispered back in surprise when Annabeth became visible, dropping the invisibility enchantment. "How are you up and walking? I am amazed you survived holding this burden…but to be up and walking. That is _amazing_."

"It was Percy's doing. I am bonded with him on an incredibly deep and magical level. He channeled some of his powers into me and helped me hold up that load. I feel better than I have ever felt before," explained the grey eyed Camper.

"That young man continually surprises me. I do not understand how he is as powerful as he is with a mortal parent. But by rights even _I_ am not supposed to hold this load for long. Only a Titan should bear this burden without ill effects. I can feel it draining my strength even now," the overtaxed goddess explained.

Annabeth hesitated for a moment before closing in on the fire haired deity. Harry's mate kissed Artemis passionately, causing power to flood the tired immortal's form and sending the moon goddess into rapturous climax.

"_Annabeth, what are you doing?"_ Artemis questioned in the younger woman's mind as she felt her strength returning.

"_I am channeling some of my mate's power into you to help you,"_ replied the daughter of Athena. _"Since we aren't bonded together the best way to transfer the energy is sexually."_

"_This can't be good for you Annabeth. You are mortal…judging from the amount of power I am feeling then our young Mr. Jackson isn't exactly as mortal as we Olympians think. You should stop or you will hurt yourself,"_ the concerned goddess suggested although secretly she didn't want the attractive younger female to stop the heated embrace.

"_It is true…I can't maintain the transfer in this form for too long without hurting myself…but there is a way. We could bond…you and I," _suggested Annabeth. _"If a bond existed between you and I much less power would be lost in the transfer process."_

"_And how would we bond?"_ A curious goddess of the hunt questioned.

"_Sexually…an act of mutual pleasure will do it. Such a ritual basically mixes our essences together,"_ Annabeth explained.

Artemis found the idea of giving and receiving pleasure from Athena's attractive daughter very much to her liking. The matron of pure young women hadn't exactly been celibate throughout her long existence. The only restriction set forth by one of her divine charters was that Artemis couldn't partake of the male form carnally. There was nothing restricting the auburn haired deity from enjoying the company of other females.

"_I am holding up this burden…I can't exactly set it down,"_ pointed out Artemis.

"_Leave that to me…you just climb on top of me,"_ instructed the grey eyed young woman as she lay down on her back.

As Artemis lowered herself down a powerful shield formed in the shape of a dome and expanded up to cover the two beauties, lifting the heavy burden off the goddess' shoulders.

"That is much better," the brown eyed immortal declared with a sigh of relief. "Now I see what you have in mind," Artemis added as she joined her younger paramour on the ground.

"Less talking…more fun," purred Annabeth.

The rest of the night passed in an erotic trance for Harry as he watched the two gorgeous females bonding with each other. Needless to say Thalia had a very pleasant morning working off some of the amorousness her mate was struck with. Aphrodite even showed up to assist her sister mate calm the phoenix enhanced male's libido. Neither female complained that they had to participate to participate in the enjoyable task.

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

The next morning the group set out into the junkyard. Zoe had been glancing weirdly at Harry and Thalia since the quartet woke up.

"What's up?" Thalia asked the older female.

"You were very loud last night," Zoe pointed out.

"You heard us," an amused Thalia realized, thinking back to the passion she and her boyfriend had partaken in during various points throughout the night. "I guess those silencing wards were overtaxed."

"Indeed," Zoe agreed. "You sounded like you had a very enjoyable evening."

"I did," the daughter of Zeus answered. "You should try it sometime."

Zoe glanced at the green eyed demigod and simply stated, "Perhaps."

"_I think she might actually be coming around to the correct point of view regarding your gender,"_ the blue eyed beauty projected to her telepathic mate.

"_That would be most pleasant,"_ the mage responded while admiring Zoe's nubile form.

"_Indeed it would,"_ the demigoddess concurred.

"This looks like real gold," observed Bianca.

"Do not touch any of the items you see around you no matter how much you are tempted to do so," Zoe commanded. "This is the junkyard of the Gods we are standing in. Hephaestus will have taken precautions against thieves."

The junkyard was littered with shields, smashed chariots, modern appliances composed of various precious metals, and all manner of contraptions.

"Look at that," an excited Bianca pointed while making to run towards what appeared to be a Hunter's bow.

"Not so fast," the son of Poseidon admonished while catching Bianca's arm. "You heard Zoe. I agree. It could be cursed. Don't touch anything."

"Listen to Percy and I, Bianca and you will live to enjoy your immortality," Artemis' second pointed out.

The group worked their way through large mounds of the refuse of the Olympians. The fact that the immortal beings lived so long meant that they had thrown away a lot of things. The traveling companions tried to stick close together but Harry lost sight of Grover and Bianca a time or two as the pair checked out this or that item. Thalia, Zoe, and the messy haired wizard were more cautious of the dangers of the divine scrap. When the quintet finally caught sight of the road in the distance they noticed a massive figure in the way.

"Those look like toes," Bianca observed, not yet catching on.

"There are two feet attached to those toes," Grover agreed. "That thing is huge!"

Zoe and Thalia were exchanging nervous glances with each other.

"Why don't we skirt around that," suggested the electrical young woman.

"I agree," Zoe added.

"Sure," consented the warrior mage.

Grover chose that moment to toss a piece of metal at one of the bronze feet. The metal let out a loud ping that reverberated throughout the scrap heaps of the yard.

"Grover," hissed Thalia.

"What…I don't like fake feet," the satyr objected.

Thalia shook her head before leading the group around the eerie figure. As soon as the five hit the highway the magically in tune sorcerer sensed a trip ward going off.

"Shit…we just triggered some kind of trap," the warlock whispered in warning before turning and examining the junkyard.

One of the mountains of scrap began to break apart to reveal a bronze giant in full Greek battle armor. The left side of the sky scraper sized giant's face was partially melted. Someone had written _wash me_ in dust across the figure's armor.

"Talos," the eldest of the immortals present managed to gasp out as the nubile woman took a step back in dread. "Or at least a prototype of Hephaestus' final version of Talos…This one is too small."

As Zoe finished her hasty explanation the giant drew a one hundred foot long rusty blade from the sheath attached to his belt.

"Someone took something," Zoe concluded.

"I doubt putting it back will do any good now," the warlock pointed out as he quickly examined the ward structure he hadn't noticed before.

In one step the giant covered half the distance separating him from the group. The five travelers immediately took off running. The group split up because the giant was just too fast.

Harry made sure to go with Bianca because the warrior's instincts were telling him she was in the most danger. The power lines lining the road exploded with energy discharging everywhere as the giant swept his sword through them.

"Bianca, throw whatever you took down," the wizard instructed the younger immortal.

"It's too late now. It will do no good!" Bianca argued just as a shadow darkened the son above the pair.

Harry grabbed his companion and jumped hard, soaring through the air and landing clear of the crater that was formed where the duo had just been hiding.

"He's targeting us. Whatever you took is drawing him right at us," realized the sorcerer. "Get rid of it!"

"It was for Nico…a god he didn't have," Bianca explained as she drew a small figurine from her pocket and threw it on the ground.

Getting rid of the item didn't help for the giant just prepared to stomp again.

"Enough of this shit," Harry growled while gesturing at Bianca, the warlock's telekinesis shoving the Hunter a dozen yards down the row between stacks of trash where she landed harmlessly against a suddenly appeared mattress.

"Percy!" Thalia shouted in alarm, unsure if even her lover could survive the foot coming down on him at that moment.

Grover had been playing a song on his pipes which caused the power lines to wrap around the giant bronze warrior. Those power lines began to discharge their energy into the metal monstrosity at the same instant the giant's foot came down on the sorcerer.

"Fuck," Harry grunted as the weight of the massive bronze warrior dropped onto his muscular shoulders.

The reality traveler summoned forth his power and pushed upwards _hard_. The electricity ran through the mage's body and set his clothes ablaze. Even the enchanted body armor the sorcerer wore couldn't withstand the energy mixing with the immortal male's magical aura. The garments disintegrated as the sweaty and grimy wizard toppled the giant. With rage at the minion of the gods flowing through his mind the Potter heir leapt high into the air. The water manipulator's arc took him down onto the recovering giant's chest.

As energy began to swirl around the mage he started raining down blows on his enemy. The bronze deformed and twisted with each powerful impact of the phoenix animagus' fists. Using his flight abilities in conjunction with some of the techniques Poseidon had schooled the demigod in to keep stationary when pushing against larger masses the teen continued to deliver destructive energy onto his enemy. Dust clouds rose into the air as the sounds of bronze metal breaking apart filled the junkyard. Several minutes passed before the sounds ceased.

"Percy," a concerned Thalia called out moments after she could be heard.

"I'm over here," the warlock answered gruffly while Thalia used some of her powers as the daughter of Zeus (a god of the air) to channel a gust of wind into dispelling some of the dust.

"By the gods," Zoe whispered as she caught sight of the dirty and very naked male.

Thalia rushed up to her lover, jumping over piles of shattered bronze.

"I am so glad you are ok," the blue eyed beauty declared as she embraced her man, uncaring that he was naked and dirty.

"I do believe you just averted part of the prophecy, Percy," Grover suggested as he rejoined the group along with Bianca.

"Yeah…you saved my life. Otherwise I would have been _lost in the land without rain_," Bianca pointed out, quoting part of the prophecy.

"I agree," Zoe added while unable to draw her gaze away from the nude form of the powerful male.

Zoe felt herself drawn closer and closer to the mysterious son of Poseidon who had the power to defy the gods. The young demigod was so like the one that betrayed Zoe's trust so long ago but in many ways he was completely different. Hercules would never have stood a chance against Artemis in a fight. The son of Zeus was definitely not as modest as the son of Poseidon. The lead Hunter began to see the many differences between Percy Jackson and Hercules.

"Come on…let's get the hell out of this junkyard," Harry urged.

"Umm…Percy dude…you should probably put on some clothes," Grover suggested, being the only other member of the party that thought that was a good idea.

"I don't know Grover…I think I like this attire," Thalia teased the satyr while being perfectly honest.

"You are overruled in this matter Grover," Bianca piped up.

"I suppose I should at least put on a pair of shorts and shoes," the wizard surmised while summoning those items out of his trunk dimension.

"Good enough," Thalia declared with a playful laugh and a pinch of her boyfriend's bum.

Bianca and Zoe were quite jealous that Thalia got to do that to the water warrior though neither was ready to admit that fact aloud.

_**IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP – The Titan's Curse – IaNP **_

Posted: 9/22/2013 (Edited Version)

Author's Note 2:

Well here is the third chapter of book 3. To discuss my stories and other fanfiction topics check out my Facebook group _Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites_ (the title on my ff . net profile is hyperlinked to the group). Another great group is _Fiction Group. _

To me Logan Lerman was a great choice to play Percy Jackson. He just played in a recent release called Stuck in Love. It's a great film and he stars alongside two of the three actresses I think would make a great Wonder Woman (Lily Collins and Jennifer Connelly). Check out this movie. You won't regret it.

Stargatesg1fan1


End file.
